Intensity
by SuperMom1
Summary: Atlantis is back in the Pegasus galaxy after being on earth for six months. It has been very quiet for the team since they have been back, until Kanaan invites them to go exploring the caves of Sandrazani with him. It's not long before things start to go very wrong for the team, with plenty of angst and of course there's plenty of whump for Sheppard.
1. Chapter 1: A difficult time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters. I do love to write about them though.**

**Set after season five, with Atlantis back in the Pegasus galaxy. **

**Chapter 1: A difficult time.**

They had been imprisoned for ten thousand years in the cold and dark, where there was no light and no sound. They had held corporeal form once, but now they existed as pure energy. Every few thousand years or so, their prison was disturbed by corporeal beings and for a time they would take their form, but eventually they were found out and forced back into their mindless existence, they could easily count the amount of times they had been released over the eons. The prison wasn't a closed prison, so they could leave whenever they wanted to, but the only problem was that if they left without corporeal form they would cease to exist.

There was no concept of time in their prison, so they had no idea of the passage of time, unless there jailers reminded them, which wasn't very often these days, so they floated in the endless darkness watching and waiting for the next being to come along and free them for a time, but what they sought more than anything else was revenge against their captors who had imprisoned them here for all eternity.

So they waited for a time when they could be free to seek revenge and they sensed it was coming very soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and he wasn't happy, he'd barely slept the night before, as Teyla had spent most of the night in his quarters crying about the fact that Kanaan had left her and Torren and gone back to New Athos for good this time.

Atlantis had returned from earth three weeks ago and apparently Kanaan had decided that if Teyla didn't want to move back to New Athos as a farmer's wife then he was through with her, so around 2100 hours the night before she had come to his quarters carrying Torren in her arms wanting to speak to him. After they had put Torren to sleep in his bed they had spoken long into the night. Eventually Teyla had gone to sleep in his bed with Torren and he had taken the couch.

So here he was the next morning listening to the alarm clock go off, looking over at his watch he realised that it was 0600 and time to get up. His Alarm clock was still by his bed, so he didn't really know whether he should go and turn it off or not. Finally the decision was taken out of his hands when it stopped. He assumed that Teyla had turned it off.

He sat up just in time to see Teyla walking over with Torren in her arms. She sat down next to him, which made him feel very uncomfortable especially when he realised that she was breastfeeding.

"Umm.., how are you feeling this morning Teyla?"

"I am feeling much better thank you John and I am sorry for disturbing you last night."

"That's no problem that's what friends are for."

"I do have one more request of you though John. Will you take me to New Athos today, so that I can talk to Kanaan? I want to make sure that it is really over."

"I'll check with Woolsey and take you over after breakfast and speaking of breakfast if you let me get dressed I'll walk you over to the mess hall and we can share breakfast together."

"I will take Torren and head back to my room to freshen up and I will meet you there."

"I'll meet you in the mess in one hour then."

"I will see you there then John."

He watched as she left the room, he wasn't very good with emotions, especially crying women, so it had been a long night for him. Sighing, he went about getting dressed and ready for the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kanaan had awoken early and had finished his morning meal by the time most of his fellow Athosians had begun to rise. He knew that Teyla was coming over this morning to talk; something he really didn't was to do, because as far as he was concerned it was definitely over between them. He suspected that she had always had feelings for Colonel Sheppard and now she was free to pursue them if she wanted too and as for Torren, he really wasn't that interested in being an active Father or being tied down to raising a child for the next however many years of his life, Colonel Sheppard appeared to want that role as well and he was quite happy to let him have it.

Shaking himself to clear his head, he stood up and prepared himself to start the day. There were some caves on a nearby world he wanted to explore; it had been reported by some of his friends that they had seen strange lights in the caves of Sandrazani which was a small uninhabited planet not far from their current location.

Walking back to his tent to pick up a few things he decided that he really didn't want to explore alone, so he needed to ask for some help. Noticing two of his friends; Linto and Zalow up ahead he rushed to catch up with them.

"Hey guys, do you want to come and explore the ancient cave system on Sandrazani, where the strange lights have been seen?"

Linto and Zalow looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, "sure why not." Zalow answered.

Five minutes later they were heading to the stargate. Upon exiting the stargate on to the planet Sandrazani they started to walk towards the cave system. It would take them about twenty minutes. They had a few hours before Teyla was expected to arrive, so Kanaan set out in anticipation of some well-deserved fun and exploration with his two best friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they floated in the darkness they could sense that corporeal beings were nearing their cave and it excited them, they really needed to get out and exist as corporeal beings for as long as they could. The beings that were nearing were simple beings, but that didn't really matter, at least with bodies they could get out and have some fun, they could search for their captors and make them pay for what they had done to them. The last few times they had been released they had found no sign of them, but one day soon they hoped that they would find one of them and give them a taste of the endless torment and pain that they had suffered.

There had been endless pain over the eons that they had been here, the only relief coming when they had taken corporeal form. It had also been subdued for a time after they had been in corporeal form, but for now the constant pain and torment was back. Not for much longer they sensed that the time was almost upon them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kanaan entered the cave with his friends; he was using a flashlight that he had acquired in the time that he had lived among the Atlantians. The flashlight beam cut a swath through the menacing darkness, as they continued on down a dark damp corridor where there was no light or sound. Kanaan thought he was going deaf as the silence was quite unnerving and he had never experienced such an eerie silence before, but despite the discomfort he continued on, as he knew that eventually they would find something of interest.

Ten minutes later they came to a large cave with glowing walls, they were able to turn their flashlights of and allow the beauty of the cave walls to light up their surroundings.

"Wow this is truly beautiful," Zalow announced.

Kanaan nodded in agreement, as light forms started to come out of the wall and swirl around his head. He tried to reach and touch them, but they darted away from his hands. One of the lights came up to his face and it almost looked as if it was staring at him and then he felt it enter him, for a while he felt excruciating pain and then nothing, as he slipped into darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a beautifully warm sunny day without a cloud in the sky when John stepped through the stargate onto New Athos; technically it was New, New Athos, because New Athos had been destroyed when Michael had taken the Athosians prisoner.

Teyla came through a few seconds later followed by Ronan, who had insisted that he needed to come along. John knew the truth though; he was probably bored and needed an excuse to leave the city. Rodney had decided to remain on Atlantis, because as usual he had some kind of important science experiment to keep an eye on in case one of his minions decided to blow it up.

John looked up at the sky and smiled, it had been a long time since he had been here. After they had defeated the wraith and landed on Earth, they had spent three months trying to convince the IOA and the governments that were involved with the stargate program that they really needed to go back to Pegasus. Eventually the powers that be had caved and a little over three weeks ago they had been given permission to return.

This was his first time off world since being back in Pegasus and he was going to enjoy every single moment of it. Taking Teyla's hand he began to walk towards the Athosian settlement. He walked along in silence enjoying the view; there were woodlands to the left of him and grasslands to the right. In the distance he could see snow-capped mountains and there were wild flowers on the hills closer to their location.

He looked at Teyla walking alongside of him and saw that she was enjoying the walk as much as he was which was a good sign considering how upset she had been last night.

Looking back at Ronan, he noticed that he appeared to be on high alert as usual, "relax chewie, it's a lovely day, so just enjoy yourself," John smirked at his big friend.

"I am enjoying myself, still doesn't mean I can't be cautious does it Sheppard?"

John smiled at his friend, it was good to have him on their side and despite the fact that he felt relaxed he was still on high alert himself, anything could happen at any minute and in his experience he usually did.

They arrived in the village a few minutes later and John was surprised to see that the Athosians had erected a few more permanent buildings since he had been there last. It didn't take long for Halling to greet them.

"Greetings Colonel Sheppard it is has been to many days since we have seen you here," Halling greeted him and placed his hands on his shoulders and touched his forehead to his.

John bowed his head towards Halling, "it is good to see you again Halling and I agree it has been far too long."

"What brings you here this morning?" Halling asked, bowing his head towards Teyla.

It was Teyla who answered him, "I have come to speak to Kanaan."

"Kanaan told me that you would probably be here to see him this morning, but he had gone off world for a few hours with Linto and Zalow. They should be back very soon, so how about we have some tea while we wait."

"I love a good cup of tea," John answered with a smirk on his face.

Halling laughed at him and walked off towards his tent indicating that John and his friends should follow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kanaan awoke feeling strange, as if there was someone or something else in his body with him; he looked at his friends and noticed that they were beginning to wake as well. He tried to open his mouth to see how they were and nothing came out.

"We must go back to the camp, as the being called Kanaan is expected to be there to meet a woman called Teyla, she would be an excellent body for our high priestess to inhabit and so we must bring her back here."

Kanaan was confused that was Zalow speaking, but nothing he said made sense.

Linto opened his mouth next and although it was Linto speaking what he said was very strange. "We must not reveal who we are, but I can sense this beings mind and there is others that we can bring here to give our brothers corporeal form, not to many yet though; just a few at a time."

Finally Kanaan felt his mouth move, but what came out of his mouth was not what he wanted to say. "We must get back as soon as possible, as Teyla will be there soon and I know that she will have one of the ancients with her. Revenge can be ours at last we will torture him and make his pay for what his people did to us."

An evil grin spread across Kannan's face and he started to laugh with a deep maniacal laugh and although he tried to fight, he felt himself being totally swallowed up by the being inhabiting his body.

**TBC….**

**I will definitely be finishing the story "Pegasus our future", but for now I thought I would follow up on another idea for a story I had. I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The caves of Sandrazani

**I just want to wish everyone a very happy new year for 2020. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my stories in 2019, I have really appreciated your support.**

**Chapter 2: The Caves of Sandrazani**

Teyla was sitting in Halling's tent with Ronan and Sheppard drinking tea when Kanaan arrived. "Teyla, Ronan, Lt Colonel John Sheppard, how are you all?" He greeted.

"It's actually Colonel Sheppard now; don't you remember I was promoted before we left Earth?"

"My apologies Colonel Sheppard," he replied, looking at Sheppard and then Ronan, before continuing, "may I have a word with Teyla on her own please?"

"Certainly Kanaan, shall we leave Colonel Sheppard and Ronan with Halling and walk." Teyla suggested.

"That will be acceptable," Kanaan told her and walked out of the tent.

"I will be back soon," she told her friends, before following Kanaan out.

Once Teyla was out of the tent she took a moment to look at Kanaan, he looked far too pale for her liking and she could see pain lines around his eyes and his smile didn't quite meet his eyes, like she knew that it could. She had known him all of her life and not matter what had happened between them the night before she was worried about him; he was still one of her dearest friends after all.

"Are you feeling well?" She asked him touching her forehead with his.

"Yes I am well enough. Why is it you wish to speak with me? It is definitely over between us."

Teyla watched him as he spoke and she noticed a coldness in his eyes, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before and she didn't like it, but maybe he was just tired like she was. Perhaps he hadn't had much sleep the night before either.

"Why do you wish it to be over Kannan? If it is as simple as me not wanting to return to New Athos with you, surely we could figure that out?" 

"I think we both know that you have feelings for another and by me ending it now, I'm giving you a chance to pursue those feelings."

She knew that he was right, but she had no idea how to address the feelings she had for Colonel Sheppard right now, so she put that the back of her mind and focused on the current situation, "okay I accept that it's over between us, but what of our son? How often do you want to see him?"

"I will see him as little or as often as you wish, I sense that Colonel Sheppard will take care of him, as I have seen him taking on that role more of late anyway."

Teyla looked at him and thought that his reaction to their son was somewhat indifferent and she wondered why, what had happened to him to make him feel that way towards his own flesh and blood, she knew that she would have to keep an eye on him to make sure he was okay.

"How about I bring him to see you once a month, will that be acceptable?"

"Fine by me he replied," not bothering to look at her as he answered.

She still had a sense that something was wrong, so she decided that she would spend some more time with him this morning, "are you sure you are okay Kanaan?"

"I'm fine," he said, looking at her with cold dark eyes.

"Well how about we do something together this morning? Torren is with a friend back on Atlantis and Colonel Sheppard and Ronan can go back to Atlantis."

"No I do not mind if Colonel Sheppard and Ronan come along with us. How would you like to come and see the caves of Sandrazani with me? The caves are quite beautiful and in one cavern the walls are totally lit up."

"That sounds interesting I will go and ask Colonel Sheppard and Ronan if they would like to accompany us."

Teyla headed back to Hallings tent, she hadn't realised how far they had walked. She still wasn't sure if there was something wrong with Kanaan or not, but she thought that it was probably a good idea to keep an eye on him and she knew that Colonel Sheppard and Ronan wouldn't mind helping.

Arriving in Hallings tent she found the three men sitting around the table and telling stories off what had happened during the six months that Atlantis had been back on earth.

"John, Ronan, Kanaan has asked if we would like to accompany him to explore the Caves of Sandrazani this morning. Are you interested?"

John looked over at Ronan and then back at her, "sure why not. I'll just check with Woolsey first, but I don't see there being any problems."

"That is wonderful I will let Kanaan know. I really do not think he is feeling the best, so I would like to keep an eye on him for now." Teyla explained.

"I'll contact Woolsey now and meet you outside when I'm finished." John informed her, with a smile on his face.

With a nod of her head Teyla said her goodbyes to Halling and left the tent, Ronan followed her closely. Once outside she went and found Kanaan who was sitting under the shade of a tree holding his head. Teyla walked up to him and took his hand, "do you have a headache?"

"No I am fine, I am just tired," he growled at her.

Teyla was shocked by his response; he very rarely spoke that way to anyone, let alone her. She decided to let the matter drop for now. She was looking back at Hallings tent waiting for John when she saw Linto and Zalow walk up to join them, "are they coming with us?" She asked with interest.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He growled, a little more aggressively this time.

She put on one of her best smiles and answered him, "no not at all."

The conversation didn't have a chance to continue any farther when John walked up and joined them.

"Woolsey has given us the go ahead, he insists on giving us the day of for a little relaxation, so Kanaan why don't you lead the way?" John made a hand gesture to indicate that they should get going.

Ten minutes later Teyla was heading towards the Stargate with her friends anticipating some fun and adventure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The high priestess was waiting with anticipation, she sensed that the body she was being brought to inhabit was a strong one, she sensed that she would be able to do wonderful things with the body and if her man servants were bringing her an ancient one, she would have her revenge at last.

It had been particularly hard on her being imprisoned, as she had been royalty once, but now she had been reduced to being imprisoned with a bunch of commoners for all eternity. What made it worse was that she was the only female among them, well she'd had female form once, but now they were all the same.

She had admitted at the time of their trial that she had assisted, by paying for the research of the others, but she never expected that her sentence would be the same as the others; because of this she felt that she needed revenge more than any of them and she could almost smell and taste it. Revenge would be sweet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kanaan walked along in silence, he knew that there was something else inside of him, but he couldn't speak with his own voice. Whatever words that came out of his mouth were not his and he knew whatever was inside of him was leading Teyla and the others into a trap. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on using his mouth, but he was rewarded with a shooting pain through his head. Falling to the ground he grabbed his head. He felt Sheppard and Teyla rush to his side.

"Are you not feeling well Kanaan, would you like to go back?" Teyla asked him, with a look that could only be described as sympathy.

"It is just a headache," he heard the words come out of his mouth, but it wasn't him. He screamed in his head that he wasn't okay, but he knew that they couldn't hear him.

"Are you sure Kannan, because we'd be happy to come back with you another day?" John suggested, trying to help him up.

"Yes I am sure and for the last time it is just a headache, so can everyone please leave me alone?" Kanaan heard himself shout.

They finally gave up hounding him and his head felt a little better, he still couldn't speak and he was definitely being controlled, but at least his head felt a little better.

Looking over at his friends Zalow and Linto, he saw that they seemed to be having similar problems; he knew that they were inhabited by something strange as well. He wanted to ask them if they were okay, but still nothing came out of his mouth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was enjoying the walk to the caves, it had been a long time since she had been of exploring on her own without Torren and it felt good to be away from him, although she loved him deeply.

She was walking along next to John and Ronan with Kanaan, Linto and Zalow were up ahead when Kanaan had stumbled, but he seemed to be telling them that he was okay, so she had decided to drop it.

They walked along in silence for another five minutes until they reached the entrance of the caves.

Teyla looked around at her friends as they prepared to enter the caves, they all seemed pretty relaxed except for Kanaan and she wondered what his problem was, he had asked them to come after all.

She shrugged off her uneasy feeling and followed Kanaan into the cave, John followed after her and then Ronan, the other two stayed outside of the cave. When Teyla asked then what was going on they merely said that they would be along in a moment.

They walked along in the menacing dark and the eerie silence, with their flashlight beams cutting a swath through the darkness, until they reached the cave with the glowing walls.

Switching of her flashlight she looked around at the beautiful cave walls and it gave her and incredibly uneasy feeling. Suddenly lights started to come out of the walls and circle around her head, she looked over at John and she suspected that the lights were causing him pain. Her suspicions were confirmed when he started to hold his head and scream. She watched as he writhed on the floor in agony and she was absolutely powerless to do anything about it.

She watched, as Ronan started shooting at the lights, but rather than stopping him they entered him and he fell to the floor unconscious. She was about to yell out to him when one of the lights entered her. The last thing she saw before she fell to the floor was Kanaan hitting John over the head with a large piece of wood; then she hit the floor and there was nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke slowly a short time later. It took him a while to open his eyes, but after three tries he finally succeeded. Looking around he noticed that he was still in the cavern and his head was still pounding. It didn't take him long to realise that he had also been tied up incredibly tightly, so there was no hope of escape in the near future. He had sensed that something was amiss, when Kanaan had asked them to explore the caves, but he must have been so relaxed and his guard must have been down, because he had just thought he was being paranoid. But then thinking back to how cold Kanaan's eyes were, he would be kicking himself if he could_. Yep something was definitely wrong with Kanaan._

Trying to bring his blurry vision into focus he noticed that Ronan and Teyla were still unconscious, but Kannan and his two friends were standing over in the corner having a conversation.

"Hey Kanaan what the hell is going on here?" He asked, trying not to speak to loudly, because his head was still pounding.

"Ah Colonel Sheppard it is good to see you are awake, but I am not Kanaan any longer. My name is Josto and I now inhabit this body."

"What the hell are you talking about, where is Kanaan?" John asked beginning to become alarmed.

"Kanaan is still in this body, but I now control this body and you are our prisoner and you will be tormented and then die, for what you kind has done to us."

"If you mean the ancients, they haven't been around for ten thousand years, so if you torment me you will be tormenting an innocent man."

"We do not care; you are of ancient blood, so you will pay for the transgressions of your ancestors. Now I do not wish to talk any longer, so you will go back to sleep."

"He heard a high pitched sound begin to ring in his ears, which began to build into a heavy pressure behind his eyes. When the pressure became too great and his head felt as if it was going to explode, he felt himself losing consciousness and he was happy to let the encroaching darkness claim him.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3: Inhabitation

**Chapter 3: Inhabitation**

Teyla awoke a short time later and realised that she was still in the cavern with the glowing walls. She felt incredibly strange, as if someone or something was in her body with her. Looking around she saw that Ronan was just beginning to wake up as well and John was still unconscious and tied up. She saw Kanaan with his two friends standing over John with a piece of wood, as if they were keeping guard. She tried to open her mouth to ask them what was going on and nothing came out.

She felt her body standing up and then she was walking over to Kanaan and his friends, she had absolutely no control over her body, so she just went with it until she had a chance to find out what was going on.

"Ah high priestess it is good to see you awake and may I say what a beautiful body this is for you."

She recognised that voice straight away it was Kanaan's, but what was coming out of his mouth definitely wasn't anything that Kannan would say. She surmised that they had all been taken over by alien entities and although at the moment she could still think as Teyla, she felt herself slipping away, she had no idea how long she had, but she needed to get back to Atlantis quick and try and alert Rodney as to what was going on somehow.

Next she found herself walking over towards John's body, looking down at him she realised that he he had been hit over the head and had been hogtied. She opened her mouth to try and say something, but felt an intense pain in her head, so she decided that she better be quiet for now. She felt her mouth open and words come out of them, "Wow this one is pretty, we wouldn't want to do much damage to that face of his now would we Josto?"

The being that was within Kanaan's body spoke, "we will not damage his face, if that is your wish High priestess."

"Once he is awake I must get back to the city of the ancestors, I will take Klow with me, they will be looking for the ancient and the bodies that Klow and myself inhabit. If we do not return soon, so I will leave it up to you to torture and torment him for now, but if you kill him I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes High priestess," Josto answered.

"And enough of this High priestess nonsense, you may call me Holy one."

"Certainly Holy one," Josto answered.

"Now I need to speak to Klow, so keep an eye on the prisoner and if he awakes let me know."

Teyla felt herself walking over towards Ronan and she could see that he was fighting whatever it was inside of him, she watched as he struggled through the pain to try and open his mouth, but finally the being inside of him won out and spoke, "High priestess, what a beautiful form you have."

"Thank you Klow but you may call me the Holy one."

"Certainly Holy one, what happens now?"

"We must head back to the city of the ancestors, so as to not arouse suspicion; the inhabitants of the city will be looking for the beings called Teyla, Ronan and John if we do not return by the end of this day, we will stop off on New Athos as well to make some excuse as to why the other three have not returned." Teyla heard the words coming from her mouth, but all the time she was screaming in her head that this wasn't her and they needed to do something quickly.

A voice reached her ears from across the room, "Holy one the prisoner is beginning to awake."

"Come with me Klow and let's see if we can have some fun?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was floating on a sea of darkness and it was peaceful, he had no idea where his was and that was fine for now. He suspected that if he tried to open his eyes, he wouldn't like what he saw and felt, so he decided to stay exactly where he was for the moment.

The peace and quiet didn't last long, as he heard Teyla speaking to him,

"Come on pretty boy, It's time to open those eyes of yours."

_That was weird Teyla has never called me pretty boy before. _Struggling he tried to open his eyes and after a couple of attempts he finally managed and he saw Teyla staring down at him with a strange looking smile on her face.

"Teyla," he managed to croak out.

For that comment he received a hard slap across the face, "don't you ever call me that again pretty boy, you may now call me the Holy one."

_That was weird, Teyla would never say that and she certainly would never hit me._ He knew that he needed to find out what was going on so he tried to sit up and found that he had been hogtied and to go along with that he had the mother of all headaches. He thought he had better play along for now and try and find out what was going on.

"Okay Holy one, who are you and what have you done with Teyla?" _Wow I really need to think before I speak otherwise she will hit me again._

But she didn't hit him, he got the shock of his life, when she leant down and kissed him roughly and managed to slip her tongue down his throat. He was so startled that he didn't try to stop it. Finally she pulled back and flashed an evil grin at him.

"Wow I can see why the being Teyla has always wanted to do that, you are an incredible kisser. I may not kill you after all, because I may have other ways to torture you that will be much more enjoyable for me."

"Who are you?" John asked with determination.

"All you need to know is that we are a race of beings that exist as pure energy and we have been imprisoned by the ones you call the ancients for ten thousand years. Now it is time for us to exact our revenge, but first Klow and I must return to Atlantis I will leave you here with Josto and his friends and they can do whatever they want to you, as long as they don't kill you."

With that she walked away from him, he knew he had to say something before they walked out of the Cavern, "Atlantis will work out that you're not Teyla and Ronan, so don't expect you'll get away with it for very long and when they figure it out they will come looking for me and it will not be very pleasant for you."

"Even if they do they will never find you, because we will move you from this place, to a place that they will never be able to find you. Anyway I've had enough of talking to you for now, so it's time to go back to sleep."

Suddenly he heard the high pitched sound begin to ring in his ears, which began to build into a heavy pressure behind his eyes. When the pressure became too great and his head felt as if it was going to explode he felt himself losing consciousness and he was happy to let the encroaching darkness claim him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla felt her body leave the cave system, with Ronan beside her, but she still didn't have any control. In fact she felt herself slipping further away, she wondered how much longer it would be until Teyla was gone completely and the Holy one had full control of her body.

Looking up at the sky she realised that it was around the middle of the day, so there was four or five hours until they had to be back in Atlantis, she hoped that she would still exist by the time they got back home and that she could find a way to alert Woolsey and Rodney that something was inhabiting her body. She looked over at Ronan and he appeared to be having the same problem.

Her mouth opened and the Holy One spoke, "we need to move the Pretty one as soon as possible and then we need to visit New Athos, before heading back to Atlantis."

"Do you have any idea where to take him?" Klow asked her, with an evil grin crossing Ronan's face.

"I have just the place; it is a place that they will never even bother to look for him, as it is incredibly hot. There is an extensive cave system underground where it is cooler, where Josto and the others can torment him. Once we have checked in with the city of the ancestors I wish to return and exact my own revenge though."

"I will help you move him and then I will return to the city of the Ancestors with you Holy one, but there is one thing I would like to ask before we move him, Holy one?"

"Ask away Klow, you are my most trusted servant, so anything you ask shall be granted to you."

"I would like to inflict a little pain of my own."

"You may have a few minutes with him before we move him, but remember you must not damage his pretty face."

Teyla was horrified by the conversation that the beings inside of her and Ronan had just had, really there only hope was to get back to Atlantis and hope that Rodney could figure it out, so for now she just allowed the being controlling her to head back into the Cavern.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As John became aware again, he was thankful that the high pitched squealing in his head had dissipated, but he quickly discovered that he was still hogtied and his head was still pounding.

Clearing his head he managed to look around and he soon realised that he was still in the same cavern as he was the last time he awoke. He was so distracted assessing his surroundings that he didn't hear Ronan speaking to him,

"Hey pretty one, time for me to have some fun, before we move you to a place where you will never be found and then we can torment you until the Holy one is finished with you."

John knew without a doubt that it wasn't Ronan talking to him, but he knew that he should to try and get through to him anyway, "hey Chewie are you still in there, because if you are I would like to talk to you right now."

If Ronan was there the being within him was certainly never going to let him speak, my name is Klow and you will address me as such, you friend is still in here and he is screaming in my head, but he will disappear soon and this body will be mine to do with what I choose. Right now I need to teach you a lesson pretty boy."

He barely had time to prepare himself before Ronan's; or Klow's boot connected with his stomach and then before his knew what was happening blow after blow from Ronan's feet and fists connected with his body. Luckily it didn't last long, because the Holy one stopped him.

"That is enough for now; we will have another opportunity when we have moved him, before we head back to the city of the ancestors.

John was relieved to hear that, because he didn't know how much more of that he could take right now, "Thanks," he said looking at the Holy One."

"You will not be thanking me for anything when I have finished with you pretty boy, In fact you will be begging me for a quick death." She lent down and stuck her tongue down his throat again, only this time he knew it wasn't Teyla, so it repulsed him.

Pulling away he heard her giving orders to her troops and he felt a sack being placed over his head.

"Time to go back to sleep pretty boy," She told him with a laugh.

Suddenly he heard the high pitched sound begin to ring in his ears, which began to build into a heavy pressure behind his eyes. When the pressure became too great and his head felt as if it was going to explode he felt himself losing consciousness and he was happy to let the encroaching darkness claim him.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Atlantis

**Warning: Depictions of Torture in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Back to Atlantis.**

Teyla watched on as Ronan stood over John with a hammer and some very large spikes. Although she knew it wasn't Ronan, she sensed that Ronan was unable to do anything to stop the pain that the entity inhabiting his body was about to inflict on John, she couldn't do anything either although she had tried hard to resist the control the entity had over her body, it was becoming harder to do so.

They had left Sandrazani and hour ago with Ronan carrying and unconscious John over his shoulder and it worried her that John had not moved in all of that time. Kanaan or Josto whatever she was supposed to call him and his two friends had come along as well and they seemed too eager to inflict pain on John. The journey had been a long one, as they had walked through many different gates to get to the planet that they were now on; there was absolutely no way that they were going to make it easy for the people living Atlantis to find John.

Sighing she managed to close her eyes, she didn't want to see Ronan do what she suspected he was about to do, but her eyes didn't stay closed for long as the entity inside of her took over. She shuddered as she heard it speak, "Klow make sure you sterilize those spikes we don't want him to die of infection now do we and you'd best do it while he is unconscious, so he doesn't die of shock."

"Certainly, Holy one."

She watched as he put the end of the spikes in the fire with a large pair of tongs he had fashioned.

"I'm glad we came to this place, obviously it has been used for torture before," Josto stated, with glee in his eyes.

"I am ready now Holy one."

"Do it," Teyla heard her voice say and she was absolutely horrified that she wasn't going to be able to stop what was coming next, "and when you've finished make sure you take out his subcutaneous transmitters, this body I'm inhabiting is trying to hide it from me, but I have found out that there is one in his bicep and shoulder on his left arm and when your done take out ours. We both have long sleeve tops on, so no one will notice."

"Certainly Holy one," Klow replied, as he began his work with excitement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was coalescing halfway between darkness and light. He had no idea why he was in this place, all he knew was that it felt peaceful and he didn't want to wake up. That is until he felt something hard and sharp being driven straight through his hand. He tried to scream and realised that he had been gagged. Opening his eyes he saw that Ronan was standing over his over hand with a sharp spike, he tried to kick out at him, but he soon realised that he had been tied to a table with chains and there was no way he was going to escape in a hurry. He barely had time to adjust when he felt the spike being driven through his other hand. The pain was excruciating and he was surprised that he didn't pass out. He was in so much pain that he didn't realise when the Holy one came and took the gag off and kissed his mouth and run her hands through his hair,

"I'm sorry we had to do that pretty one, but we don't want you to escape now do we?"

He noticed Klow looking over at her with an evil grin on his face, "shall I do the same with his feet Holy one?"

"No I think something less severe will do the trick, we wouldn't want him dying of shock would we. I will leave it up to you though and please hurry up, because we have to get back to New Athos and then the city of the ancestors by 1900 hours."

John looked up at his buddy, he wanted to plead with him not to do anything to his legs, he could still smell the burning flesh where his hands had been cauterised and he already felt sick, any more pain right now and he would definitely puke. He knew he had to try, "Ronan buddy if you're in there please do not injure me any further, I don't know how much more I can take."

He knew that he wasn't getting through to him, when Ronan laughed and picked up a very large sledgehammer and aimed it at his legs, just below his knee caps. He watched terrified as his best buddy hit one of his legs and he heard the bones breaking with a sickening crunch, the pain had barely registered when he did it again to his other leg. The pain was much more than he could bare, so he screamed until he was hoarse.

He really wanted to pass out right now, but for some reason the pain was too great for him to do so, he looked at Teyla and Ronan, two of his best friends and told them to fight whatever was inside of them, but he knew it was not use.

The Holy one looked down at him and for a moment he saw a hint of compassion in her eyes. _That had to be Teyla_ he thought.

She spoke in that serene tone that Teyla always used, "give him some of this morphine it will help ease the pain. Do you know how to administer it Josto?" She asked the entity who was in Kanaan's body.

"Yes I do Holy one."

"Well give him a dose now and one every six hours until I return and I will allow you to hit him or punch him in that time, but nothing more. Do you understand Josto?"

"Yes Holy one, I will do as you say."

It didn't take long and John felt a cool soothing liquid flowing through his veins and before too long he felt his eyes drooping, as he was drifting off to sleep he heard Teyla's voice whisper in his ear, "Go to sleep John, we will be back soon." _That's definitely Teyla speaking_, was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla exited the cave ready to head back to Atlantis and she actually sensed that she had made a real breakthrough in the cave; she had managed to speak to John before he lost consciousness, but it was only for a short time and then the entity had taken over again. She hoped that she had given John some sense of hope that she was still fighting. She walked along in silence with Ronan by her side; he had remained incredibly quiet since he had broken John's legs and she wondered whether Ronan was in there and feeling incredibly guilty for what he had done. She knew that it wasn't Ronan who had done it, but still he had to be feelong guilty.

She actually felt the entity inside of her was growing weaker and she hoped that by the time they got back to Atlantis that it would be gone and then she could let Woolsey and Rodney know what was going on.

It didn't take them long to come to the stargate and dial New Athos. Once they had stepped through they headed off to see Halling to let him know what had happened to Kanaan and his friends. If the entity inside her was growing weaker then maybe she could let Halling know what was really going on.

Half an hour later they arrived at the meeting hall, as it was around time for the evening meal she assumed that Halling would be there, they arrived just in time to see him entering with his son Jinto. Teyla tried to open her mouth, but was silenced by a piercing pain behind her eyes.

"Teyla are you alright?" Halling asked her with concern.

"Yes Halling it's just a headache," she heard herself say, even though it wasn't really her saying it.

"Where are Kanaan and the others and where is John?" Halling asked looking from her to Ronan.

"Kannan, Linto and Zalow have decided to stay and explore the caves for a few days longer and John has already headed back to the city." The holy one explained.

"Okay then, thank you for letting me know, will you join us for the evening meal?"

"No we must be getting back to the city of the Ancestors, perhaps another time."

"Good day to you then Teyla and Ronan, I hope to see you soon," Halling farewelled them.

"Yes I am sure we will see you soon," the Holy one told him, with an evil grin.

She looked at Ronan and indicated to him that it was time to return the Atlantis, walking away and heading to the gate she grabbed his hand and walked in silence. She had managed to successfully lie to Halling, but how would she go lying to the people Atlantis, but she knew that it wasn't really her and that if she could fight the entity inside of her she wouldn't have to lie to them. She would find out soon, because twenty minutes later they approached to stargate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Richard Woolsey glanced at his watch and realised that it was 1930 hours and Colonel Sheppard's team was overdue as usual. He wasn't really worried at this point, because things had been relatively quiet since they had been back in the Pegasus Galaxy. He was about to try and contact them when Dr Rodney McKay came bursting into his office and spoke in a panicked tone.

"Where the hell is Sheppard, I've been looking for him for over an hour and I can't find him anyway in the city?"

He looked at the man with mild amusement, Rodney panicked about everything. "He is off world with Teyla and Ronan and he should be back very shortly. Why do you need him?"

"I have found some super cool ancient devices and I really need Sheppard to help me test them."

Woolsey found himself trying not the laugh at the scientist, he was like a kid in a toy shop when it came to ancient devices and he was also very impatient to find out what they did, sometimes at the expense of Colonel Sheppard's safety.

"Well it may have to wait until tomorrow, I'm sure that Colonel Sheppard will be very tired after a day of exploration," Woolsey told him trying to keep a serious face.

"Exploration, I thought they were only going to visit the Athosians for a while?" 

"Well Kanaan asked them to explore the caves of Sandrazani with him and seeing it isn't that busy around her I thought that it would be a good way to relieve their boredom"

Rodney looked at him with a furrowed brow, "the Caves of Sandrazani? I read something about them in the ancient data base the other day and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't good. Oh well never mind, let me know when Colonel Sheppard gets back, so that I can ask him for his help?"

He watched as Rodney left the room and sighed, Sheppard was not going to be happy. Sheppard had told him recently that half the time he helped Rodney under sufferance, but on occasion he did it willingly and that was usually when he was bored.

He looked back at his computer screen wondering if he should contact the wayward Colonel and his team, but decided against it, thinking that he was just being paranoid. Colonel Sheppard's team was always late, but that didn't necessarily mean that they were in trouble.

In the end he decided not to contact them and started on some paperwork, he knew it was late, but he hadn't really done much in the way of work that afternoon, because he had decided to take some time off to enjoy himself.

He had been working for about twenty minutes when the gate activated, rushing out to the control room, he looked at the gate really hoping that it would be Colonel Sheppard and his team.

He looked at Chuck who was waiting for and IDC before lowering the gate shield.

"It's Teyla's IDC," Chuck announced with a smile.

"Lower the shield," Woolsey ordered, wondering why Teyla had used her IDC and Colonel Sheppard had not used his.

He got his answer a few seconds later when Teyla and Ronan stumbled through the gate holding hands and then the gate shut down behind them.

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?" Woolsey asked feeling alarmed.

"We were knocked unconscious in the caves and when we woke up Colonel Sheppard had disappeared without a trace." Teyla told him with tears streaming down her face.

_Great _he thought, the peace and quiet that they had been experiencing since they'd returned to the Pegasus galaxy had finally come to an end.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5: Something is wrong

**Chapter 5: Something is wrong.**

Dr Carson Beckett stood looking around the infirmary; in the three weeks they'd been back in the Pegasus Galaxy he'd barely had a patient. Although he was happy to be on Atlantis with his family and friends, he preferred to be out amongst the natives, helping cure sickness and disease.

He had been grounded in Atlantis since they'd returned to this galaxy, because Dr Keller had not returned with them, her father was sick and she had chosen to remain back on earth with him for the time being and he had no idea how long it was going to be before she returned.

He was heading into his office, barely taking notice of what was going on around him when someone cleared they throat, looking up he saw that Ronan and Teyla had entered with Woolsey following close behind, "what can I do for the three of you this evening?" He asked, sensing immediately that something was wrong.

"Colonel Sheppard is missing and Ronan and Teyla have just returned from off world, so I would like you to give them both a check-up." Woolsey answered, looking concerned.

"Okay Teyla come and sit on a bed and Ronan if you sit on a bed as well I will be with you in a minute?"

He watched as the two of them followed his instructions, which was unusual, because he would have expected Ronan to put up a bit of a fight at least.

Looking over at Teyla, he got a strange cold feeling from her and when he looked in her eyes they lacked the warmth that he would usually associate with her. When he neared the bed she was on he studied her closer and noticed that she had been crying;_ must be upset about Colonel Sheppard_ he thought.

"I want Teyla and Ronan in my office in an hour to fill me in on the situation," Woolsey instructed as he left the room.

"How about I check you over first Teyla and then you can go and see your son?" Carson suggested, as he took her wrist to check her pulse.

"My son, yes I need to see my son Torren." Teyla said in a strange sounding voice.

As he went about performing medical check on her he began to get an increasingly uneasy feeling and he couldn't quite put his finger on what he it was.

He fussed over Teyla for a few minutes longer; her vitals all seemed within a normal range even though her heartrate and pulse were a little elevated, "Lassie you seem fine and can head off to see your son, I will catch up with you later in the briefing."

He watched as she hopped of the bed and left the room and then he turned his attention to Ronan and unfortunately he got the same strange feeling from him, "Okay let's have a look at you Ronan?"

Ronan just looked at him with the same cold eyes as Teyla had and then grunted at him. _Okay nothing unusual there. _

Five minutes later he released Ronan from the infirmary and contacted Woolsey.

"Beckett to Woolsey, come in please?"

"_Go ahead Dr Beckett."_

"I have given both Ronan and Teyla a clean bill of health and sent them on their way, but I have a really strange feeling that something sinister is going on with them."

"_I will have Rodney research the caves that they were exploring to see if he can shed any light on it, as we need to set out and try and find Colonel Sheppard as soon as possible, Woolsey out."_

"Keep me informed, Beckett out."

Carson looked around the empty room and sighed, things had begun to go wrong, Colonel Sheppard was missing and the feeling he was getting from Ronan and Teyla was just plain weird.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly awoke from the darkness to a world of pain, his hands felt like they were being knifed constantly and his legs felt like they were on fire, it didn't take long for him to realise that he had been sick along the way, as he could smell the vomit on his clothes and the table beside him. He found himself lying in a spread eagle position and there was nothing he could do about it. Looking over at Kanaan he realised that he and his friends were sleeping, at least that gave him a bit of peace and quiet for the time being.

He was in agony as he tried to contemplate his situation, how the hell was he going to get out of this one, there was absolutely no way he was going to get out of here himself and Teyla and Ronan had taken whatever beings had possessed them back to Atlantis, things were not looking good at all.

He looked over at Kannan again and realised the he was waking up, "Kannan, try… and… fight… whatever… it… is… inside… of… you." He told him trying to breathe through the pain.

"I am not Kanaan any longer, my name is Josto and I am here to exact revenge. Although unfortunalty I can't do much until the Holy one returns from the city of the ancestors."

John looked at him again and decided that it was time for a different approach, "Who… are… you… really…and…why… do… you… want…revenge… on… the… ancestors?" The pain was really beginning to become intense again and he really wanted to pass out, but there would be time for that later.

"We are a race of beings, who wanted to ascend the way the ancient ones had learned to do, but they didn't take to kindly to anyone else acquiring that knowledge, so when we finally ascended they tracked us down and imprisoned us for all eternity."

John sighed, he knew that there was probably more to it than that, but for now he would leave it at that. He had to slowly gain Josto's trust. Right now he could probably use another shot of morphine, but he decided to hold out for as long as he could, so he was aware of what Josto and the others were up to.

He closed his eyes to try and shut out the pain and didn't even realise that Josto had come over to him, until he received a kick in one of his broken legs. He tried not to scream at the pain, but he wasn't successful and he screamed until the pain subsided a little.

"Did…that…make…you…feel…better…?" John asked him with as much sarcasm as he could muster given the circumstances.

"No it didn't feel as good as it should, but never mind once the Holy one returns, I can have much more fun with you."

He closed his eyes against the ever increasing pain and asked what he had been wanting to ask since he'd woken up, "Josto…Can…I…talk to…Kanaan?"

"Suppose that is won't hurt for a while," Josto answered him and closed his eyes.

He watched as Josto closed his eyes, wondering whether he was actually going to talk or not and if he did, was he going to be Kanaan or Josto.

Finally Josto opened his eyes and spoke, "Colonel Sheppard, it's me Kanaan."

His breathing was becoming more and more difficult, as he spoke, "You…have...to…find…a…way to fight…this…Kanaan."

"I know Colonel Sheppard, but it is becoming increasingly more difficult to do so, I really hope your friends on Atlantis can find a way to fix this, because I can feel myself slipping away moment by moment." Kanaan explained running his hand through his hair.

For the first time John could see the pain lines around Kanaan's eyes and he realised that being possessed by this being was taking its toll on him and then all of a sudden Kanaan double over and screamed out in pain holding his head. When he stood up again Kanaan was gone and Josto was back.

"That's enough, Colonel I don't think I will let you talk to him again. Believe me Kanaan is screaming in my head right now and it's quite unfortunate that I just can't kill him. Eventually his brain wave pattern will disappear, but it may take several days to do so, but never mind when it finally does, this will be my body to do with what I want."

"You…do…realise…that…you…will…die eventually. Don't…you?" John asked him, his breaths becoming shallower.

"Yes and it will be a release. Anything has to be better than being trapped in a tiny cave for all eternity."

John was beginning to feel tired and the all-encompassing pain that he was in was really beginning to take its toll, so he decided that it was probably time for a shot of morphine,

"Can…I... have another…shot…of…morphine…please? It's in…my…TAC vest…that…you…have on."

Josto nodded and very soon he felt the cool liquid begin to flow through his veins. He felt his eyelids drooping and although he tried to stay awake for a while, he didn't succeed and within a few minutes he was unconscious again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Holy one walked through the city of the ancestors, heading for Teyla's quarters, or her quarters as they were now. She knew that Teyla had a son that she really had to see. She had been a mother herself thousands of years ago, but she knew that her children were long gone by now. She thought that it might be nice to have a child again and actually have a chance to watch him grow up; she never really had to opportunity to watch her children grow up, because her children had been culled by the Wraith while they were quite young.

Arriving at Teyla's quarters, she managed to use Teyla's thoughts to get the locking codes and open the door. Walking inside she saw a young woman; who must have been Amelia holding a young boy of about one.

"Good evening Amelia how are you this evening?" The holy one asked the young woman, while trying to remain as serene as possible.

"Oh hey Teyla, did you have a good day?"

"Yes it was very pleasant thankyou Amelia. How has Torren been?"

"He has been very well behaved as usual and he has just fallen asleep."

"Can I hold him for a while and then I must go to Mr Woolsey's office for a meeting?" The Holy one asked.

She took the child off Amelia and looked down at the little boy that was lying in her arms and it brought her to tears, he was so beautiful and innocent and she hated what would eventually happen to his mother, but if she was to survive and live out a normal life and then die she had to do it. She knew that it was partially her fault that she had never had a chance to watch her children grow up, but then she was also a victim. At that moment she strengthened her resolve and the people in this city would pay for what they had done, but then why make all of them pay, she only wanted revenge against the ones with ancient blood, the others would make good hosts for some of her friends, she only had to find a way to get them into the caves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey sat in his office looking across his desk at Teyla and Ronan. To him they seemed exactly as they should. He couldn't understand the cautiousness of Dr Beckett, but he decided to trust Dr Beckett and he would not say anything of Beckett's suspicions to them.

He didn't bother to wait for Beckett and McKay before starting to meeting; he would catch up with them afterwards.

"Teyla why don't you tell me what happened on that planet?"

"Well there's not much to tell, we went to explore the caves and we were somehow rendered unconscious and when we woke up, John was gone. I do suggest if you are going to look for clues in the cave, you wear a hazmat suit that way whatever affected us, may not affect the search teams."

Suddenly Teyla bent over holding her head, but it didn't last long and then she was sitting up normally again.

"Are you okay Teyla?" Woolsey asked her with concern.

"Yes it's just a headache, I'll take some Tylenol when we've finished here and then I'll head to bed.

"I have some here Lassie," Carson told her entering the room and handing her a couple of pills. Rodney followed closely behind him and sat down quietly.

"Thankyou Dr Beckett." Teyla said dry swallowing the pills.

Woolsey watched the scene before him with interest, he was looking for any sign that was unusual or out of character for Teyla, but he couldn't see anything at this stage, so he turned to Ronan, "do you have anything to add to Teyla's report?"

Ronan just looked at him and grumbled a "No."

"Okay Teyla and Ronan you can go. I need a moment or two alone with Dr Beckett and Dr McKay."

Woolsey watched them leave and when he was certain that they had gone he turned to Beckett, "tell me what your suspicion's are Dr Beckett?"

"I can't put my fingers on it, but her eyes seem cold somehow and Teyla would normally be more upset if Colonel Sheppard was missing, but right now she seemed somewhat detached from the situation. I know that she was upset earlier, but I sense that it wasn't real."

Woolsey looked over at Rodney and asked, "Rodney how is you research going?"

"I haven't found much in the data base as yet, but I remember hearing rumours of strange lights in the caves on Sandrazani. I will continue to research it when I am finished here."

Woolsey nodded and then asked, "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

Rodney looked at him thoughtfully, "have you noticed that Teyla has been using contractions since she got back from the planet, she never does that?"

"Yes I've noticed that," Beckett agreed.

Woolsey looked at them both thoughtfully, _they may actually have a point_ he thought. He looked at the two men knowing that the next plan of action was clear; they really needed to go back to those caves and try to ascertain what had happened to Colonel Sheppard.

"Rodney I want you to take a science team and go back to those caves, I will send Lorne and a team of Marines with you and since I don't feel as if there is time to wait, I want you ready in an hour. Make sure that no one enters that cave without a hazmat suit on."

"Do I have to I have so much work to do here?" Rodney grumbled.

"Zelenka can continue on with your work here."

"Now I suggest you get going and I don't want Teyla or Ronan informed of what is going on until we know more. Are we clear?"

Both Doctors nodded and got up to leave the room, when Woolsey was sure that they had left he sat down at his desk with his head in his hands. This certainly was not what he needed right now.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6: Answers

**Chapter 6: Answers.**

Teyla walked away from the meeting feeling a little happier; at least she had been in control of her body for a short time. She honestly believed that if the team wore hazmat suits to search the caves, then they would be protected from the energy beings that resided in the caves, but all too soon the Holy one was in control again and she was planning a trip to where they had left John and Teyla had no doubt that Klow would be coming along to inflict more punishment on John.

Holding Torren had weakened the Holy one and Teyla had been able to break through for a short amount of time, so there was obviously something other than hate in this being, she just needed to find a way to use that to her advantage. For now all she could do was go along with what the Holy one wanted to use her body for and hope that it didn't lead to the death of John Sheppard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney headed straight for his lab after the meeting; he wanted to check on the progress of things before he headed off to do some exploring; not that he wanted to go exploring, there were plenty of other people to do that. The only team that Rodney wanted to go exploring with was his team and his team leader and best friend was missing. Ronan and Teyla were acting weird, so he really couldn't go exploring with them at the moment either.

Sighing as he entered his lab he headed over to see what Zelenka was up to, "how's it going Radek, have you found anything as yet?"

"Only warnings for people to stay away from the caves and I have found nothing to indicate why as yet."

"Great," he muttered.

"What was that Rodney?"

"Nothing, except apparently an away team is being sent to explore the Caves and apparently according to Woolsey I need to be on it."

"I am sure that if there is anything to be found, you are the best person to find it."

"I know, but I don't want to go off world without my team."

"I know you don't Rodney, but just think if you don't go off world, you may not have a team to ever go off world with again."

"You know what Radek, you're absolutely right. In that case I really better get going. See you later Radek and thanks."

Rodney rushed out the door waving to Radek on his way to the gate room. He knew that they really had to act fast, if they ever had a chance of finding Sheppard. Whoever took him had probably taken him to another world by now and if they weren't quick they would probably never see him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The holy one was in control again, this humanoid was a strong one, stronger than anyone she had inhabited him the past, but she knew that eventually she would wear Teyla down and be in complete control. After a while the host's consciousness would be lost anyway, so all she needed to do was to hold on until that time and then she could do what she wanted with this body.

She had arranged to meet Klow in the gateroom in five minutes, so that was where she was heading. She had asked the human Woolsey if it was okay for her and Ronan/Krow to go and visit the Athosians again for the morning meal. It was early, but she knew that Woolsey would be sending teams out, so she didn't see it a problem for them to be heading off as well.

Finally Woolsey had given the go ahead, as long as they were home by nightfall he didn't seem to mind. What Woolsey didn't know was that once they had gated to New Athos they would be heading off to the world where they had Sheppard prisoner and she was sure that Klow would have a fun time torturing Sheppard.

She arrived at the gateroom a short time later to find Klow already there, "Are you Ready Ronan." She asked with a wink.

"Sure am Teyla, I'm looking forward to it," he replied with a smirk.

Suddenly she felt Teyla trying to gain control of her body again and she was not happy, she tried to push her down, but Teyla just kept on pushing, finally Teyla managed to speak, "Don't let us go off world, we have been taken over by energy beings that are being held in the caves of Sandrazani. John isn't there, please don't go there."

With that Teyla's voice was gone again, but she was severely weakened and she felt her muscles begin to shake. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Klow heading through the gate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney arrived in the gateroom just as all hell broke loose; he heard Teyla speaking and was shocked by what he heard.

"Don't let us go off world; we have been taken over by energy beings that are being held in the caves of Sandrazani. John isn't there, please don't go there."

He watched as Teyla's body began to convulse, as if a war was being waged inside of her and then she fell to the ground unconscious.

The marines who were in the gate room started to fire on Ronan, but they weren't quick enough Ronan escaped through the gate and then the gate shut down.

"Dial the gate and follow him," he heard Woolsey yell.

Rodney just stood there frozen to the spot, he couldn't move, watching the whole nightmare play out in front of him. He was startled out of his stupor by Woolsey yelling at him, "Rodney we need to dial the gate, but we can't get through is there anything you can do?"

He rushed up to the control room, just as Carson and a medical team entered to take care of Teyla. He didn't have time to think of Teyla right now, he knew that Carson would look after her, but he was worried about Sheppard though. If Ronan was possessed by a being seeking revenge on the ancients, then Sheppard didn't stand a chance.

He reached the gate room and instructed Chuck to try dialling the gate again. This time when he dialled they were able to make a connection with new Athos.

"Rodney, go with Lorne and his team to New Athos and see if you can find anything. I want a report in two hours."

Rodney nodded his head and headed down to the gate where Lorne and his team were waiting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John stood up in front of a room full of people. General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were standing beside him and his team were behind him, he realised that this was the day that he was promoted to Colonel. He was also given a Medal of Honour from the president that day for being willing to risk his life to take out a hive ship. It was one of the happiest days of his life until now, so it only seemed fitting that he was dreaming about it on one of the worst. _

_General O'Neill and Colonel Carter leant into put his eagle insignia on his collar, when the pins turned into spikes. Then suddenly they both had hammers and it looked as if they were about to hammer them through his neck, he opened his mouth to scream and no sound came out._

He awoke with a start and found sweat pouring off his forehead, looking around he realised that he was still in the house of torture and his hands still had spikes driven through them and both of his legs were still broken. The pain was still muted; but not for much longer he sensed, so that didn't really bother him, what bothered him most was that Ronan or was it Klow, was back and he did not look happy.

"Ronan, Buddy…are…you…in…there?"

"Ronan is not here; you may address me as Klow and talk to me?" Klow growled.

_Okay this could this is not good, "_Okay Klow, what… have… you… done… with… Josto… and his friends… and where's… the Holy one." The pain was really beginning to notch up again.

"The Holy one is busy fighting for the body she inhabits and Josto and his friends are no longer any use to me, so I have disposed of them."

John looked Shocked, "Do…You…mean…you…killed…them?" If Klow had killed them he knew that Ronan would never forgive himself.

"No they are unconscious and tied up in another room for now?"

"And… the… Holy… one… is… having a bit… of…. trouble with…. Teyla is she?" He was in absolute agony and thought about asking for some morphine.

"Yes so that means I have to keep you alive for now."

"Lucky me?" he said and was rewarded by a kick to his ribs, if he wasn't in so much pain he was sure that it would have hurt.

"I have had enough of this conversation, so I will give you some morphine and you will go back to sleep, but just remember if it were up to me I would let you suffer until you were begging for death and only then would I kill you."

Very soon he felt the cool liquid flowing through his veins and he sighed as he drifted off into the darkness again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours after the incident in the gate room Rodney climbed the stairs to Woolsey's office, he was followed by Lorne.

Rodney looked at Woolsey as he sat down opposite his desk, "that was a big fat waste of time, no one knows anything."

"Did you speak to Halling?" Woolsey asked looking at Lorne.

"Yes and he told us that Teyla and Ronan had come to tell him that Kanaan and his friends were staying to explore the caves for a little longer, but obviously that wasn't Teyla and Ronan talking to him, so wherever Ronan is Kanaan and the others are as well." Lorne explained.

Woolsey scratched his head, "did Halling suggest that Kanaan and the others were acting out of character when they came back from the caves, before asking John and the others to explore with him?"

Rodney sat rubbing his hands as he answered. "No Halling said that they all seemed normal."

"Rodney I would like you to continue to work with Radek to research the data base and find out what you can about the inhabitants of those caves."

Rodney was incredulous at the suggestion, there was no way he was going to his lab without seeing Teyla for a while first, "I will go when I have been to see Teyla, she is the only member of my team who I know where she is, so that is where I am going before I do anything else."

"Of course, Dr McKay," Woolsey stated through gritted teeth.

Rodney stared at Woolsey for a second and then turned and left the room heading for the infirmary to see his friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had taken two hours to get Teyla settled down and sleeping peacefully, she had thrashed about yelling and moaning for a long time, when he had finally managed to give her a sedative she settled down quickly.

Looking over at her brain wave patterns he was worried by what he saw, there were two distinct patterns and it seemed to vary as to which was the weaker one, at the moment he suspected that the entity inside of her was winning.

He was interrupted from his musings by Rodney entering the room and unfortunately Rodney was rarely quiet when he was worried.

"How is she Carson? Has your Voodoo medicine managed to fix her yet?"

Unfortunately that was another thing Rodney seemed to do when he was worried, he managed to insult everyone. Although Rodney always seemed to be insulting the field of medicine, so that was nothing new.

"She's sedated at the moment. All I can do for her now is to keep her comfortable, until you find out something more about the being that inhabits her body." He walked over to the monitor and showed Rodney her brain wave patterns, "as you can see there are two distinct patterns there, the only problem is at the moment the alien patterns seems to be the strongest."

Rodney stared at him, "What does that mean for her?"

"I really have no idea Rodney, all I know is I have done all I can do for her and she needs to fight."

"Well in that case I had better get back to my lab and see if I can find some answers then." 

Carson watched as Rodney walked away, he really hoped that he could find something soon, because he had no idea how much longer Teyla had.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7: A battle for control

**Chapter 7: A battle for control.**

Although Teyla had been heavily sedated, she knew that a battle was being waged in her mind; it was a battle for supremacy over her body. She was really beginning to grow weak but she knew that she had to keep fighting, for John, Ronan and Kanaan. If she ever wanted to see her friends again, she needed to win this battle and she needed to win it soon. A voice cut through her thoughts and she knew that it wasn't hers.

_So Teyla here we are just you and me alone in your mind, how do you expect to get rid of me?_

_I do not really have to get rid of you. I just need to hold you off long enough for my friends to work out how to do it._

_Really that's very funny Teyla, many have tried over the eons to eliminate us and none have succeeded and we have killed many of your kind._

_Well they did not have all of the tools and the people of Atlantis at their disposal, so all I have to do is fight and you have no idea how hard I will fight for my friends and my son._

That got the Holy ones attention. Teyla knew that the Holy one had children, before she became an energy being, so Teyla thought that she could use that to her advantage.

_So what was your name, before you were imprisoned? Surely it was not the Holy one._

_I know what you're doing Teyla and you're not going to win. I will tell you nothing, because the less you know about me the stronger I am._

All of a sudden Teyla felt herself becoming weaker again as the Holy one began to push into her mind, she tried her best to meditate and she found that it helped a little.

All of a sudden she felt very tired and her thoughts were no more, as she drifted into the darkness which was surrounding her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carson sat and watched Teyla begin to twitch, he was worried that she may have another seizure, so he had demanded that one of his staff sit with her at all times. It had been twelve hours since she'd had the last one on the floor of the gateroom and there was no change in her condition. Her only hope was that Rodney would find a way to get rid of the entity inside of her.

He watched as her muscles began to twitch more frantically, _this isn't good,_ he thought. There was no way he was going to let her have another full blown seizure, so he injected another sedative into her IV port, very quickly her muscles stopped twitching and she settled down again and eventually was still.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke slowly this time, it was becoming harder and harder for him to wake up, he knew that something was wrong with him, other than the external injuries. He knew he had a broken rib and it had probably punctured a lung or something, as it was becoming harder for him to breathe.

Slowly turning his head he looked around the cave to see if he was alone, or was Ronan still there with him? He knew that he really had to try and get through to Ronan, because there was no way he was getting out of the mess he was in if Ronan couldn't help him. He knew he didn't have much time and that he was probably going to die from internal injuries in the near future if he didn't get help, so he was going to try and reach his friend one last time.

His eyes finally settled on Ronan and he didn't look good, "Ronan…buddy…are…. you…in there?

"Yeah Sheppard, it's me?"

"Can…you…get…me…back…to…Atlantis…I really…need…Carson's…help?"

All of a sudden Ronan was gone again and Klow returned, "Ronan isn't here anymore, so I guess you're out of luck. I guess I'd better stop hitting you, so that you can die slowly and in pain. It's a pity that you get to die. Do you know how many thousands of years we have been alive and living in endless torment? At least now with this body I will get to die.

John had absolutely no idea what to say to that, he could not imagine what this alien might have felt like being trapped for ten thousand years, but then it was wrong of him to want Ronan's body, he had to keep trying to reach Ronan, because right now Ronan was his only hope.

"Can… I… talk… to… Ronan…, please?"

"I'll let you have a few minutes with him, because this may be the last time you actually get to speak with him before he ceases to exist."

John watched on as Ronan's face twisted in pain and his muscles twitched, eventually, he became still and spoke, "Sheppard buddy it's me. I want you to know that I'm doing everything I can to fight this thing inside of me and I'm so sorry that I hurt you so badly."

Before John had a chance to answer, Klow was back, "Well now you've had a chance to talk to your friend it's time to go back to sleep and by the time you wake up the Holy one will be back."

John laughed at that comment; he knew that if Teyla was fighting the Holy one, then she wouldn't be making and appearance anytime soon. Unfortunately by laughing it sent him into a coughing fit which took a few minutes to subside. When it had finished he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and he knew that wasn't good. He then felt the cool soothing feeling of morphine flowing through his veins once again and as he drifted off into the encroaching darkness; he wondered if he would ever wake up again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney had gone straight back to his lab after sitting with Teyla, looking at his watch he realised that he had been there for about twelve hours and all that he had consumed in that time was a couple of power bars and a few cups of coffee. Looking over at the computer beside of him he realised that Radek had fallen asleep.

Rodney decided that it was time for him to get something to eat and it was probably time for Radek to join him. Shaking his little friend he started to call his name," wakey, wakey Radek, it's probably time we had something to eat."

There was no response, so he tried again in a louder voice, "wakey, wakey Radek, it's probably time we had something to eat."

Eventually Radek began to stir, "have you found anything yet Rodney?" He asked still looking groggy.

"No, but I decided that it was time to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Yes some sandwiches would be nice, thankyou Rodney."

Rodney nodded and left the room heading towards the mess hall. He knew he was close to finding a solution, he knew that the energy beings in the caves of Sandrazani had been imprisoned for some reason, but what he didn't know was who they were of what their crime was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was still unconscious, but she was still fully aware of what was going on inside of her mind. The Holy one was still there and wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

_I see you are still here Holy one._

_Yes Teyla and I am not going anywhere._

_I can sense you had children once, what were their names?_

_I know what you're trying to do Teyla and it won't work._

_Why will you not tell me? It's just you and me in here and as far as I am concerned we can stay here until this body dies and then we will both cease to exist._

Teyla quieted her thoughts, as the Holy one sighed; she sensed that she was slowly getting through to her. She really hoped that she would soon, as she knew that her friends needed her.

_I had a boy and a girl; their names were Jollum and Tracia. I loved them both very dearly. I was married to a good man and he was a very good father._

_What is your real name?_

_My name is Salona and you have to understand that I want a chance to live and die, like anyone else. _

_What happened to your family Salona?_

_They were culled by the wraith._

_What happened to you them Salona?_

Suddenly Salona didn't want to speak anymore and the Holy one was back.

_I will not be telling you anymore Teyla, all you need to know is that your body will be mine and very soon._

Teyla felt weary all of a sudden and she felt herself drifting off in to the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly awoke from the darkness that had enveloped him the last time he passed out. Looking around he found he was alone for now. He closed his eyes again willing himself to pass out or go back to sleep again, but the pain in his arms legs, head and side were all competing for dominance, his breathing hadn't improved much either.

Laying there he started to think about his friends and family back on Atlantis would he ever see them again or would he die alone and forgotten in this cave. Ronan had been here with him, but Ronan wasn't Ronan at the moment and he had no idea where he had gone. He tried to move to get himself a little more comfortable and discovered that wasn't such a good idea, because every pain in his body increased tenfold. He really felt like screaming at the top of his voice, but he knew he didn't have the energy and no one would hear him anyway.

He was about to open his mouth and try to scream when he heard a moan from the other side of the cave, "Ronan…Buddy…can…you…hear…me?" He asked still struggling to breathe as he spoke.

Ronan didn't seem to answer; all he did was moan again. John thought that he would have to try again, "Ronan…Buddy…can…you…hear…me?"

He was so exhausted at that point he didn't bother to try again, he just lay there in agony thinking about what had happened in his life to lead him to this point and it was a lot for his addled brain to think about, so he tried to shut it out and drift off into the darkness again.

Just as he was drifting off he looked up and saw Ronan injecting something into his arm, he really hoped it was morphine and he would wake up again; but maybe not until he was back on Atlantis. Very soon he surrendered to the darkness yet again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The breakthrough that Rodney had been looking for came at 2am in the morning and he wondered if anyone was awake, but that didn't really bother him, because they really needed to hear what he had to say. Tapping his earpiece he contacted Woolsey.

"McKay to Woolsey, come in please?"

He waited a minute and when there was no answer he tried again, "McKay to Woolsey, come in please?"

_Eventually Woolsey answered him, "It's two in the morning Dr McKay, so this had better be good."_

"Oh believe me it is. I have worked out why the ancients imprisoned these people."

"_Okay, meet me in my office in one hour. I will contact everyone else and meet you there, Woolsey out."_

"See you then McKay out."

An hour later McKay walked into Woolsey's office to find, Lorne and Carson staring at him.

"Why the hell did you wake us up so early McKay?" Lorne asked him, with a raised voice.

Carson joined in as well, "yes Rodney what is so important that you have to wake me at two in the morning, I'd only just fallen asleep when Mr Woolsey contacted me?

"Gentlemen let Dr McKay speak and then we'll all know," Woolsey answered forcefully.

Rodney's eyes lit up as he answered then. "Well it appears that a group of Wraith and their worshippers were interested in ascension and researched it for many years. It turns out that six months before the ancients headed back to earth they succeeded in their goal. It was only a small group, but they saw it as another way to attack the ancients, so they were tracked down and imprisoned, before the ancients left for earth. The worst part of it all is the beings who inhabit Teyla, Ronan and Kanaan were the leaders of the group."

"Have you found a way to get them out without harming the hosts?" Beckett asked, staring at Rodney.

"Well no not yet?"

"Well I suggest you get back to me and call me when you're done, because I'm going back to bed." Woolsey stated.

Rodney watched as everyone left Woolsey's office, he sat there alone for a few minutes and then left heading straight back to his lab.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8: Breakthrough

**Chapter 8: Breakthrough**

Teyla was coalescing in the darkness when Solana started to speak to her again. She wasn't happy to hear her, because she was really hoping that the entity would be gone by the time she woke up again.

_I have been searching your mind Teyla and I can see why you would prefer to be with Colonel Sheppard than Kanaan, mind you I've never kissed Kanaan, but what I can tell you is that Colonel Sheppard is a really good kisser._

_Who are you Solana and what did you do to get yourself locked up?_

_Why would I tell you that piece of information, because at the moment I am strong, if I tell you who I am you would have an advantage over me?_

_I cannot really do anything to get rid of you can I, so you might as well tell me Salona?_

_Let's change the subject shall we Teyla, what are you going to do about your feelings for Colonel Sheppard?_

_Well I may never get a chance to tell him, so what does it really matter, you used his friends to injure him gravely and my people do not know where he is, so he is quite possibly dead by now, so it does not matter._

_Do you want to know who I am Teyla, I will tell you, because it will be the last thing you will hear before you die? I financed a small group of wraith who were studying ascension. It was their desire to kill the ancients and I thought what the hell, I have nothing left to live for, so in return for my help they let me live and then I was finally able to ascend with them._

_How could you work with them they killed your entire family?_

_You need to understand I had nothing else to live for and I didn't want to die, so I helped the wraith._

_You betrayed you family Salona, so you do not deserve to live, I really hope that my friends find a way to stop you soon and you get what you deserve. Now I have had enough of this conversation, so it is time for you to go back to sleep._

Teyla pushed with her mind until Solana was subdued and then she felt a cool soothing liquid flow through her veins and she drifted off into the darkness again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John stood up in front of a room full of people General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were standing beside him and his team were behind him, he realised that this was the day that he was promoted to Colonel. He was also given a Medal of Honour from the president that day for being willing to risk his life to take out a hive ship. It was one of the happiest days of his life until now, so it only seemed fitting that he was dreaming about it on one of the worst. _

_General O'Neill and Colonel Carter leant into put his eagle insignia on his collar, when the pins turned into spikes and then suddenly they both had hammers and it looked as if they were about to hammer them through his neck, suddenly the faces morphed into Teyla and Ronan and Kanaan was standing in front of him laughing, he opened his mouth to scream and no sound came out._

John awoke with a start to find sweat beading on his forehead, he felt as if he was burning from the inside out, he was in excruciating pain and he was still having difficulty breathing, he was sure he had a fever now. Things certainly weren't looking good, he had to try and get through to Ronan again.

He looked around the cave and noticed that Ronan was lying on the floor nearby, "Ronan…Buddy…are…you…still…there?"

"Yeah Sheppard It's me Ronan, Klow is unconscious at the moment."

"Can…you…help…me…get…out…of here?"

"I'll have to find a way to cut the table, because if I took the spikes out of your hands, you'd probably bleed out."

"Please…hurry…buddy…, because…I…don't know…how…longer…I…have." It was really becoming very difficult for him to breathe, so he decided against saying anything else.

He watched as Ronan got up to search the room, he was encouraged at how fast he moved; hopefully he would be able to find something to help him before Klow surfaced again.

He was dozing when Roan returned with a saw to cut through the table his hands were nailed to, but unfortunately it didn't appear that Ronan was in complete control anymore. Suddenly Ronan dropped to the ground and started to convulse and there was absolutely nothing he could do to help him.

Laying there he wondered whether after six years it was finally time to give up. He'd been through so much and he always seemed to be the one injured, because of his gene or the desire to protect people. Right now there was absolutely nothing he could do to help himself, or his friends. Maybe it was just time to just lie down and die.

Closing his eyes he willed himself to sleep and hopefully he wouldn't wake up again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six hours after he had found out who the energy beings were Rodney found a way to get them out of their hosts. Apparently the ancients had created a device, which emitted a high pitched sound to draw them out and then once they were not in corporal form any longer they would die. He knew exactly where the device was, so he left his lab and went to find it; he would contact Woolsey when he had found it.

Looking around his lab he realised that Zelenka was still there with him, "Zelenka I have found a device to get the energy beings out of their hosts, do you want to come with me to search for it?"

"So do you know where it is then?"

"Yes Radek, I know exactly where it is. I'm going to look for it now, so do you want to come with me or not?" Rodney asked in his usual abrasive tone.

"Okay, shall we contact Woolsey on the way?"

"I will contact Woolsey when we find it."

Together they left the lab heading for a recently discovered lab in the lower levels of the city; Rodney really hoped that nothing would go wrong, because he felt that they didn't have much time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey was sitting in his office with Carson wanting to discuss Teyla's condition, when a call from Rodney came in.

"_Rodney to Woolsey, come in please?"_

Tapping his earpiece he answered. "Go ahead Dr McKay."

"_I have found a device to neutralise the entity in Teyla and it won't harm her either."_

"Carson and I will meet you in the infirmary shortly, Woolsey out."

"_I'll see you there shortly, McKay out." _

Once the call had ended with Dr McKay he looked at Carson and smiled.

"What was that all about?" Carson asked with a curious look on his face.

"It appears that Rodney had found a device to neutralise the being that is in Teyla without harming her."

"Well let's get going them," Carson suggested standing on his feet and walking out the door.

Woolsey smiled at the Doctor's enthusiasm, he really did love his patient that was what made him a great doctor. He stood up and followed him out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney arrived in the infirmary at the same time as Woolsey and Carson.

"Okay son what have you got," Carson asked staring at the device he was holding.

Rodney smiled at the doctor, "well it's not voodoo medicine, but if you wave this device over Teyla's head the entity should come out of her body."

"What happens to the entity then?" Woolsey asked looking at the device.

"Well without a host it should cease to exist."

Carson looked at him with a look of compassion, "shouldn't we give them an opportunity to live?"

Rodney just stared at the man he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Carson they are wraith or wraith worshippers, who were hell bent on destroying the ascended ancients, do you really think if we somehow managed to find a way to let them live they would be on their way and not cause anyone else harm." He'd worked himself into a rant by the time he had finished.

Woolsey held up his hand to stop them from discussing it any further, "I tend to agree with Dr McKay, we have no idea where Colonel Sheppard is or what harm they have done to him, so we need to get rid of this thing in Teyla and then see if she knows where Colonel Sheppard, Ronan, Kanaan and his friends are."

Rodney and Carson both nodded, as they headed towards Teyla's bed. What Rodney saw when he looked down at Teyla shocked him. Her skin was whiter than the sheets that covered her, there was sweat beading on her brow and her muscles were continuing to twitch, "gee Carson can't you do anything for her?"

"I've kept her sedated, but that is all I've been able to do for her. Now that you've found that device it could be just the thing to help her."

"Okay gentlemen what do we do now?" Woolsey asked, turning away from Teyla and looking at them both.

Rodney looked at Carson and smiled, "well Carson holds the device and waves it over Teyla's head and then the entity should leave, although I suggest that whoever is in here when he does it wears a hazmat suit just in case the entity tries to jump into someone else."

"Why do I have to do it Rodney, you have the gene too?"

"Because Carson with Sheppard not here you have the strongest ATA gene on base and yes you've tested it and it is stronger than Lorne's remember."

Carson sighed, "I guess you're right Rodney, go and get me a hazmat suit and I will give it a go."

Ten minutes later Carson and Rodney were gathered around Teyla's bed dressed in hazmat suits and Carson was holding the device.

"Are you ready Carson?" Rodney asked him with a smile.

Carson nodded and thought on and the device activated. He slowly waved it back and forth over Teyla's head. Nothing happened at first and then they heard a high pitched squealing sound. Carson kept waving the device over Teyla until he was sure the entity was out of her. Eventually it came out of her and flew around the room screeching, as if it was in pain. After a few laps of the room it finally stopped screeching and disappeared.

Rodney looked down at Teyla just in time to see her open her eyes, "Dr McKay, Dr Beckett, did you get rid of her?" Teyla asked and then closed her eyes again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan lay there in the darkness, he knew that his body was unconscious and Klow was pushing him further and further to the back of his mind, the only thing he could think of doing to stop this from happening to him was to talk to the entity.

_Klow who the hell are you and why are you in my body?_

_Wouldn't you like to know? All I can say is that I have been having so much fun torturing the ancient one that you brought here for me. It's a pity he's not dead yet. Although I'm sure the Holy one would be angry if her pretty boy died._

_Have you ever thought that my people have eradicated her by now and she won't be coming back Klow?_

_I know the Holy one and she is very strong there is no way your people can get rid of her._

_Well I know my friends back on Atlantis and I know Teyla, they are all very smart strong people and they will not let you beat us. In fact Sheppard is one of the strongest, most stubborn people I have ever known and I know that he won't give up hope of our people finding us._

_Well I'm afraid that he is going to die this time, because he is and ancient and if the Holy one can't kill him I will kill him._

_Klow what did you do for the ancients to imprison you?_

_I suppose I should let you know before you die Ronan. I am an ascended wraith; our goal on ascension was to eliminate all ancients. The only problem is that they found us before we had the chance._

Ronan found the Klow was pushing him to the back of his own mind again, before too long he felt himself enveloped by the ever encroaching darkness.

**TBC…**

**Please don't forget to review, as I really appreciate your comments.**


	9. Chapter 9: A sense of hope

**Chapter 9: A sense of hope.**

Teyla awoke with a pounding head, she had no idea how long she had been asleep, but she knew that she was finally alone in her body. Looking around she found that Rodney was sitting by her bed fast asleep. She smiled at him, as he had his mouth open with drool running down his chin. As usual he had his laptop in his hands.

She opened her mouth to speak and found that she was easily able to; although her throat felt as dry as a desert, "Rodney wake up," she said softly.

There was no reply, so she tried again a little bit louder, "Rodney wake up."

There was still no reply, so she spoke as loud as she could, "Rodney wake up."

She watched as he was startled out of his sleep and jumped up, almost dropping his laptop on the floor.

"What is going on?" He asked still not quite awake.

"Rodney it is me, how long was Salona in my body and how long have I been asleep?"

"Who the hell is Salona?" Rodney questioned raising his eyebrows.

"That was the name of the entity inside of me, although she insisted that everyone called her the Holy one."

"We suspect that she was in you a little over thirty six four hours and you have been asleep for about three. Was she a wraith?"

"No she was actually a wraith worshipper whose whole family was culled and she felt she had nothing left to live for after that event, so she funded the wraith's research into ascension."

"Fascinating, now do you know where Sheppard and Ronan are?"

Teyla started to panic when she remembered what had happened to John, she thought hard to see if she could remember anything about the planet that she had left him on, but all she could remember was what Ronan had done to him.

She closed her eyes trying to remember, "I am sorry I do not remember, but I do know he is gravely injured and in desperate need of a doctor."

Rodney spoke to her gently, "Teyla if Sheppard is injured, you really need to think, because if Ronan has been possessed by a wraith, like we think he has, then Sheppard's life is definitely in danger.

She felt hot tears brimming in her eyes as she tried to remember, but it was all too overwhelming for her at the moment and she couldn't think straight, "I am sorry Rodney, but I cannot think straight right now. I will try to remember, but right now I feel that I may need to sleep."

She could tell that Rodney was worried and disappointed, but what was she supposed to do? Her head was pounding and she felt weary, but she was deeply worried about John as well, but if she could not remember then there was nothing she could do about it right now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cheery Scottish voice entering the room, "Teyla luv it's good to see you are awake, how are you feeling?"

"I have a bit of a headache, but the worse thing is I cannot remember where John is." She told him with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I am sure it will come back to you, but for now maybe you need to sleep again lassie."

She could see the sadness in his eyes, but she knew that he would never do anything to intentionally upset her, but surely he must be worried about John as well. Suddenly she remembered her son. She vaguely remembered seeing him, after they got back to Atlantis, but she didn't quite remember where she had left him, "Where is Torren?"

"He is with Amelia right now and he is fine, so you don't have to worry about him." Carson answered for her in a soothing tone.

She looked up a Rodney having remembered something and she hoped that it might help, "I do remember that John was being kept on an incredibly hot world, with a large underground cave system. He was taken there, because it was thought that you would never find him."

"I'll search the data base then to see if there are any planets that may fit that description. I'm sure there will probably be a lot of them, but you never know we may get lucky." Rodney stated, as he got up and left the room.

"Now Teyla I think that it is time you got some sleep, hopefully when you wake up you will feel a wee bit better."

"Thank you Carson."

She felt Carson squeeze her shoulder and then she watched him leave the room. It was good to have her body to herself, but she was worried about John and Ronan. She was worried about John, because of his injuries and she was worried about Ronan, because she knew that if Klow did kill John he would never forgive himself.

She sighed and closed her eyes and before too long she fell into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke in the darkness and it surprised him, he had never expected to wake up again. It was getter harder to wake up and breathing was becoming increasingly more difficult, so he really hoped that his friends would find him soon, because if they didn't he knew that he would die. He had no idea what would kill him first though; his injuries or the lack of food and water.

Looking around he noticed that Ronan was beginning to wake up as well; at least he hoped that it was Ronan.

John tried to talk but was overwhelmed by a coughing fit, which seemed to go on forever. When the coughing had finally settled down he wiped his mouth and found blood on his hand. _This is not good. _Looking up he found that Ronan was sitting next to him holding a canteen up to his lips. Lifting his head, as best he could under the circumstances he took a cool refreshing sip. As quickly as the canteen was there it was gone again.

"Remember what Beckett and Keller always say? Not too much if you don't want to be sick." Ronan explained taking the glass away and setting it down.

"Ronan…buddy…is…that…you…?"

"Yeah Sheppard buddy it's me. I'm managing to keep the thing inside of me quiet for now."

"How…are…Kanaan…and…the…others…?"

"They're both unconscious, for now. I've brought them in here to keep an eye on them."

"Can…you…get…me…off…this…table?"

"I can try and pull the spikes out of the table, but I shouldn't take them out of your hands, or you might bleed out."

John tried to make light of the situation and have a joke with his friend, "have...you… been listening… to… Beckett… and...Keller…again?" He quipped.

His big friend smiled at him, "Na, it just makes sense. I'm going to give you some morphine and then I'm going to try and get the spikes out of the table."

John tried to relax, but it was hard when he knew what was coming. He knew that this was going to be painful, but he had no idea how painful, until Ronan tried to move the first spike from the table. Even with morphine flowing through his system the pain was the most excruciating pain he had ever felt; it was even worse than the time he'd been fed on by a wraith, or the time he had been turned into a bug.

Finally his right hand was removed from the table, with the spike still through his hand. Eventually the pain dulled a little. He didn't relish the fact that Ronan had to do it with the other hand, but he knew that eventually it would have to be done, so it might as well be done now.

"Are you ready for me to do the other hand?"

He nodded and tried to relax as much as he could, but he knew what was coming now and how painful it was going to be, so it was a hard thing to do.

The moment Ronan pulled on his other hand, the all-encompassing pain was too much for him to take and he slipped into unconsciousness again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney ran straight to his lab after talking to Teyla, he had to search the data base to see how many planets were in the ancient data base matching the description Teyla had given him, he contacted Woolsey along the way,

"McKay to Woolsey, come in please?"

"_What have you found Dr McKay?"_

"Teyla can't remember the gate address as to where John and the others are, but she has given me some idea of where they might be. I'm just off the research it now."

"_Okay keep me informed, Woolsey out." _

"Will do, Rodney out?"

Looking at his watch he realised that it was lunch time and that he really needed to get something to eat, but he really wanted to get to work as soon as possible_. I know I'll get Radek to get me some sandwiches _he thought. He could probably use his help anyway. Arriving in his lab he found that Radek wasn't there so he tapped his earpiece and contacted him.

"McKay to Zelenka, come in please?"

"_Yes Rodney what can I do for you? I was just about to get lunch."_

"Well I need some help, so can you bring a plate of sandwiches to the lab straight away and we can get to work."

"_Okay Rodney, I'm on my way. I'll see you soon, Zelenka out."_

"See you soon, McKay out."

Sitting down at his computer he rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled at that action, because that was just the type of thing John would do. He really needed to find something and quick, because John really needed his help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan had finally removed Sheppard's left hand from the table when he felt and incredible pain behind his eyes and a high pitched screeching noise in his ears and it was agonising. Then he felt his muscles begin to twitch and shake, before the convulsions began, he knew that Klow was trying to take over again and there was nothing he could do to stop it. A few seconds later he fell into darkness again.

_Ah Ronan do you think you can escape me? _

_Yeah I'm really hoping that I can, because you are becoming really annoying and I refuse to let you have this body. _

_Well I won't give up without a fight Ronan and you know that I can make this really painful for you? _

_Yeah I know, but I'm a fighter and I will fight until the end and if you kill me you won't end up with this body will you? _

_Perhaps I have lived long enough, so I don't really care. One thing I do know is that I will gain incredible satisfaction killing you._

_No Klow it is I who will enjoy killing you. _

Ronan pushed back with his mind and he eventually gained control of his body again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Teyla was on a hot dry world and she had no idea how she had gotten there. Looking around there was sand as far as the eye could see. She felt the sweat dripping down her face as she looked around the dry desolate landscape. She wondered why she was standing on such and unforgiving world and she wondered what she should do. She decided to explore to see what she could find, so she slowly moved forward with caution. Up ahead she saw something lying in the hot sand and she had to know what it was, so she moved more quickly across the hideous landscape until she reached the dark shape. Looking down she realised that it was a person lying there. Rolling the still form over she looked down into dull lifeless eyes and was shocked to see it was John Sheppard lying there and he was covered in blood and what was even worse he was dead. She placed her hand over her mouth and tried to scream, but nothing came out._

_Suddenly John awoke and started screaming at her, "you did this to me and I hate you and I will never forgive you for it. He started coming towards her with his hands out, spikes driven through his hands. He came closer and closer then suddenly he fell to the floor again dead. She opened her mouth to scream and this time she succeeded…_

She awoke to the sound of her own screams, trembling and there was sweat dripping down her face. Carson was there wiping a damp cloth over her face and soothing her.

"It's okay Lassie you're safe in the infirmary, you've just had a bad dream."

She grabbed Carson's hand and looked him in the eye, "Carson I know where John is."

**TBC… **


	10. Chapter 10: Conflict

**Chapter 10: Conflict.**

Fifteen minutes later Woolsey, Rodney, Carson and Lorne were all congregated by Teyla's bedside. She had finally managed to remember the gate address as to where John, Ronan, Kanaan and his friends were. Although she was fatigued and weary, she knew that she would have to go with the others on a rescue mission to the cave, because the others would have no way of finding them without her.

"Okay Teyla can you give Rodney and Lorne the gate address, so Lorne can lead a mission to find John and the others? "Woolsey asked.

"I can but I fear you will never find him, if I do not lead you to the exact spot that they are."

"Lassie you're in no fit condition to go traipsing across a desert world," Carson told her with concern in his voice.

"Can we not take a jumper? We should be able to get a jumper through the gate and close to the underground cave system." She looked around at the others and pleaded, "I really need to be there. It will be very hard to find without my help."

She felt Carson's eyes boring into her, but she sensed that he was caving. How she wished that she had John's puppy dog eyes right now. "Okay you can go if we're taking a jumper, but I want you in the infirmary as soon as you get back." Carson conceded

Teyla nodded and a smile lit up her face. She had a sense of hope that today would be the day that they brought John Sheppard home. She really hoped that it wouldn't be too late. Ronan would be coming home as well and she really hoped that Kanaan and his friends would be okay, but her major concern was for John because she knew how badly he had been injured.

"Okay we leave in twenty minutes, I'll see everyone in the gateroom then," Lorne instructed them, as he stood up to leave the room.

Teyla watched as the others left the room and then turned to Carson and asked, "okay Carson where are my clothes?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan awoke from the darkness that had been surrounding him and for some reason he felt a bit better, he sensed that Klow was still in his body, but subdued for now. Looking around the cave he noticed that Kanaan was standing over Sheppard and he didn't look happy.

"Kanaan is that you?" Ronan asked heading over to see what he was up to.

"No Klow it's me Josto and I want to know why the ancestor has been removed from the table."

Ronan thought that he had better pretend to be Klow for now, because if he told him that he was Ronan at the moment, then he may be in serious trouble.

"I have no idea how that happened, maybe it was one of our hosts who did it."

"Well I think he needs to be secured again, so get me something to attach him to the table."

Ronan had to think fast, there was no way Sheppard could survive anymore abuse, he was still unconscious and his breathing was laboured. Ronan really hoped that his friends would get there soon, or else he suspected that Sheppard wouldn't make it.

"Josto by inflicting anymore punishment upon him you may well kill him and you know what the Holy one will do to us if he dies?" Ronan said in a firm voice.

"I guess your right Klow; I will just sit and watch him for now, just to make sure he doesn't try to escape."

If the situation hadn't been so dire Ronan would have laughed, there was no way Sheppard was going to escape, "okay you do that Josto, but I will sit with him and make sure he survives, so that the Holy one can kill him when she returns."

He walked over and sat next to Sheppard, just as he started to moan. He looked down just in time to see a pair of glazed hazel eyes looking at him, "Ronan…buddy… is…that…you? You're…blurry."

Ronan leant down a whispered in his ear, "It's me buddy, but Josto is here, so I'm pretending to be Klow."

Sheppard nodded and closed his eyes again.

Ronan was finding it increasingly hard to fight Klow again. He knew that if Klow made a re-appearance now that Sheppard would be finished, so he only had one option. Pulling his gun out of his holster, he stunned Kanaan and tied him up and when he felt Klow trying to reassert himself, he stunned himself as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla sat in the jumper looking around at her friends; they all had worried expressions on their faces. When she had explained to them what Klow had done to John they were horrified. How could anyone inflict that kind of damage on another person and they all knew that Ronan would blame himself and feel incredibly guilty about it. Teyla knew that they would have their work cut out for them in the weeks and possibly months that followed.

They exited the stargate onto a strange desolate world, she didn't remember much about being here, but it had a menacing silence to it and it gave her an uneasy feeling. She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered.

A soft gentle voice interrupted her musings, "are you okay Lassie?" Carson asked.

"Yes it is just that this place seems so disconcerting somehow."

"I know what you mean Luv, it's kind of eerie." Carson shuddered.

Teyla walked up to the pilot and asked, "Evan how long until we reach the caves?"

"About five minutes."

"That is good," Teyla replied sitting back down again and closing her eyes, she still felt weak and fatigued after her ordeal, but she sensed that John's recovery from his ordeal was going to be much tougher than hers.

They had decided that Lorne and Carson would enter the caves first wearing Hazmat suits and Lorne would try and eliminate the entities that inhabited Ronan and the others, while Carson tried to assess Colonel Sheppard's condition. Once they were sure that the alien beings were gone the others would enter and help out the best they could.

Teyla sighed, _not long now and we will be able to help John and then hopefully healing and recovery can begin. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly awoke and was immediately afraid, there was a being in a strange looking suit looking down at him and it was talking in a garbled tone to him. He tried his best to move away from the creature, but it was too much for his abused body to take, so he moaned in agony. The strange being kept trying to speak to him, but his addled brain couldn't understand what was being said. Finally the creature came closer and he was able to see a couple of bright blue eyes looking down at him. _I know those eyes, it couldn't be could it?_ He thought to himself. There was only one way to find out, so he decided to ask.

"Carson…is…that…you..?" It cost him a whole lot to ask, because the pain was intense, but before long he received his answer.

"Aye lad, it's me?" Carson answered with his hand on his shoulder.

"Teyla?"

"Teyla is fine, we've managed to get the entity out of her and destroy it. That is why we have hazmat suits on, because we are trying to eliminate the beings in the others. We don't think that they will go into you, they seem to hate you, because of your ancient DNA."

John nodded the best he could. Suddenly there was a high pitched whining noise and then he saw the energy beings flying around the room, one of them came up to him and was hovering over him and then he felt it enter him and he lost consciousness.

A few minutes later he was awake again and he felt the entity called Klow in his body with him and Klow wasn't happy, "This…body…is…dying…get…me…another…one." He heard Klow speaking through him.

"Sorry we can't, now give Colonel Sheppard his body back, so that Carson can heal him." Lorne demanded.

"I…will…not,…if…I…have…to…die…than…so…does…he." Klow was quite adamant and John felt his determination.

He tried with everything he had left to try and push Klow to the back of his mind, but the pain was excruciating and it seemed like an impossible task. He felt sweat beading on his brow and he really felt as if he was about to die. He was finding it hard to keep breathing. At least if he died now he knew that he would take the entity called Klow with him.

He was barely conscious, but he still heard Lorne whispering to Carson. "Do you think we should wave the device over him and then maybe we can eliminate Klow once and for all?"

"That may kill him." Carson answered.

"But at least Klow will die as well." Lorne offered.

"I think we should give Klow a choice, live in incredible pain until we get back to Atlantis and then he'll be eliminated, or leave Colonel Sheppard's body now and it will be quick and painless. Whatever happens Klow will have to die." Carson was adamant.

John knew what he had to do, he suspected that Klow wasn't going to get out of his body in a hurry, so he pushed back at Klow with all that he had left within him and managed to speak to Carson, "If...I…have…to…die…to…get…rid…of…him…then…let…me…die. He…cannot…do…this…to…anyone…else."

"We'll try with the device first, I don't want to risk stopping your heart John, because you're so weak we may never get it started again." Carson told him, with compassion in his voice.

John was about to speak when Klow pushed him to the back of his mind. "Do you really think killing this host will stop me? I will keep him alive somehow, until I can find another host."

Klow watched as the one called Lorne waved the device over the body he inhabited. Initially he felt nothing and then the pain began to increase exponentially, until it became too much for him to bear and he had to leave the body.

John felt his body begin to convulse as Klow left his body, he watched him fly around the cave a few times, until he disappeared.

John felt totally relieved that it was all over and as he finally began to let go of consciousness, he felt his breathing slow down even further and then just before the encroaching darkness claimed him for what was possibly the last time, he felt his body go completely limp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson sat alongside of John, he watched as Lorne eliminated the entities from Kanaan and his friends. Lorne indicated to them that they seemed to be alive, so that was a good sign. What he really wanted though was to get out of his hazmat suit and begin to really assess Colonel Sheppard's Condition. On his initial assessment he could see that he would need extensive surgery to fix his hands and legs, but he suspected that there was internal breathing and a collapsed lung due to a couple of broken ribs. He knew that he really needed to get him back to Atlantis in a hurry, otherwise he may not survive.

He watched as Lorne waved the device over Ronan's body. Ronan's body twitched as the entity called Klow left his body. Once the entity left Ronan's body he relaxed and his breathing seemed to even out. He watched as the entity flew around the room a few times, before entering Colonel Sheppard's body. John lost consciousness immediately.

"Ah dam," he cursed to himself, this is exactly what Colonel Sheppard doesn't need right now.

A few minutes later he was awake again and heard a voice come out of Colonel Sheppard's mouth and it wasn't happy, "This…body…is…dying…get…me…another…one." Klow said speaking with Colonel Sheppard's mouth.

"Sorry we can't, now give Colonel Sheppard his body back, so that Carson can heal him." Lorne demanded.

"I…will…not…if…I…have…to…die…than…so…does…he." Klow was quite adamant.

Lorne whispered to Carson, hoping that Klow couldn't hear him. "Do you think we should wave the device over Colonel Sheppard and then maybe we can eliminate Klow once and for all?"

"That may kill him." Carson answered.

"But at least Klow will die as well." Lorne offered.

"I think we should give Klow a choice, live in incredible pain until we get back to Atlantis and then he'll be eliminated, or leave Colonel Sheppard's body now and it will be quick and painless. Whatever happens Klow will have to die." Carson was adamant.

Carson heard John speaking to him and he suspected that it was incredibly difficult for him, as his breathing was becoming shallower. "If...I…have…to…die…to…get…rid…of…him…then…let…me… …cannot…do…this…to…

anyone…else."

"We'll try with the device first, I don't want to risk stopping your heart John, because you're so weak we may never get it started again." Carson told him, with compassion in his voice.

The next words John spoke weren't John's at all, they were Klow's. "Do you really think killing this host will stop me? I will keep him alive somehow, until I can find another host."

Carson watched as Lorne waved the device over John's body, he watched as John's body began to twitch and convulse as Klow left his body, he watched as he flew around the cave a few times, until he disappeared.

Carson watched as John's breathing began to slow down even farther, as he lost consciousness.

Carson was quick to get the hazmat suit off, as he saw John go limp. Listening to his chest he started to panic.

"Dam it, he's stopped breathing."

**TBC…**

**Finally the entities are gone, but John's problems are just beginning.**


	11. Chapter 11: Things are looking grim

**Disclaimer: I am not a Doctor or medical healthcare professional. Although I have tried to research medical terms, they may not be one hundred percent accurate.**

**Chapter 11: Things are looking grim.**

_Carson watched as John's breathing began to slow down even further, as he lost consciousness._

_Carson was quick to get the hazmat suit off, as he saw John go limp. Listening to his chest he started to panic._

"_Dam it, he's stopped breathing."_

Carson sprang into action, he grabbed his medical bag and pulled and ambu bag out and started pumping air into John's oxygen starved lungs. As soon as the others entered the cave Carson started barking orders, "Teyla Luv come over here and continue to pump air into his lungs. Rodney can you check the others and make sure they have a pulse."

Once Teyla had taken over he inserted an IV into each arm, one to give fluids and one to give lifesaving blood. Taking the portable splints out of his medical kits he managed to splint up both of Colonel Sheppard's legs and then he bandaged his hands, he would have to wait until he had him in surgery to take out the spikes.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Ronan was beginning to wake, which was probably a good thing because he needed someone to sit with Kanaan and the others while he took his patient back to Atlantis. The others were stable for now and would be able to wait to go back.

"Ronan can you stay here and keep an eye on the others, while I take John back to Atlantis. I will send Lorne back in the jumper, to collect them later?"

Ronan nodded in his direction, still sitting against the wall, "Sure no problem. How is Sheppard?"

"He's not good, he's not breathing on his own at the moment and I'm afraid if we don't hurry his heart will stop, so can you help Lorne get a stretcher, Rodney can you sit with the others for the moment?"

Rodney nodded, as Lorne and Ronan left to get the stretcher, Carson lifted Sheppard's top and looked at his side. There was a huge black bruise covering half of the left side of his chest, gently probing it, he found exactly what he had suspected two badly broken ribs. A few minutes later Lorne and Ronan returned with a stretcher, "Okay lads, let's get him on the stretcher, but be careful, we don't want to do anymore damage."

Five minutes later when John was settled on the jumper floor, Carson checked his vitals again, as Teyla continued to pump air into his starving lungs. It didn't take long for Lorne take off and open a channel to Atlantis and Carson listened to a one-sided conversation.

"Lorne to Atlantis come in please?"

"We are five minutes out and brining Colonel Sheppard home, he is gravely injured and Carson would like to speak to his medical staff."

"Carson will be happy, put her on the radio."

Lorne turned to look at him, "Carson I have a channel open for you and Dr Keller is back in Atlantis now and ready to assist."

"Jennifer, It's good to have you back, I need the OR prepared with an orthopaedic surgeon standing by and I need you to meet me at the gate room, we will need to intubate as soon as possible."

"_I'll send Dr Cole and Marie to prepare the OR and I'll be at the jumper bay ready to assist with the portable ventilator, I'll have an intubation kit ready for as soon as we read the infirmary, Keller out."_

"Welcome back Jennifer I only wish it was under better circumstances, Carson out."

Carson looked back at the prone man lying on the floor and took his vitals again; his heart rate was slowing down and he was bordering on bradycardia. He was still worried that his heart would stop and he wouldn't be able to get it started again, but for now he took over from Teyla, who was looking tired and started pumping air into his lungs.

It was just before they reached Atlantis that Carson's worst fear came to pass; John's heart stopped. He handed the ambu bag across to Teyla and knelt beside him and started chest compressions, which was difficult considering he could already feel two broken ribs; one which he suspected had punctured a lung.

How much longer, till were through the gate?" He yelled to Lorne, as he hit his radio to talk to Keller

"Beckett to Keller, come in please?"

"_I'm here Carson, what do you need?"_

"I need the defibrillator in the jumper bay, for as soon as we land."

"_It's already here; I'll see you when you get back."_

Carson looked around the jumper at the anxious faces looking at him while he worked in silence, hoping to pull a miracle out of his hat once again. Teyla was her usual serene self and Lorne was busy piloting the jumper, but Rodney looked as white as a ghost, as he sat and stared at the scene in front on him.

"Rodney, do you have a power bar to eat?" Carson asked all the while performing chest compressions on John.

When Rodney nodded he continued. "Well eat it now and when we get back to Atlantis I want you to go the mess hall and have a meal and I don't want any arguments, because the last thing I need now is another patient to take care of."

Taking a quick glance at Rodney, he saw that he wasn't going to complain and was thankful for that. He had an uphill battle on his hands as it was. After he had dealt with John and his injuries, he knew that Ronan, Kanaan and his friends needed to be checked over; perhaps he would get Marie to do that, before she helped out in the OR. He knew it was going to be a long night, if they were to save John Sheppard again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer stood in the Jumper bay waiting for the jumper to return, she knew that they would have to act fast to save Colonel Sheppard's life, yet again.

She had enjoyed her time with her father and was happy to say that he was one hundred percent well again. She had even considered staying back on earth and looking after him, as he was becoming more frail as he grew older, but he had looked at her with his compassionate eyes and told her that she should return to her life in Atlantis. Even though her father had no idea where she worked, he knew her well enough to realise that her work was important and she had a lot of people depending on her.

She shook herself out of her musings, as she heard the jumper land. It didn't take long before the back hatch lowered and she was able to rush in with the defibrillator for Carson. Colonel Sheppard's condition shocked her, he was as white as a ghost and Teyla was pumping air into him while Carson was still performing chest compressions, she didn't need to see the rest of his injuries, because if they couldn't get his heart started again they wouldn't matter anyway.

She rushed in to give him the defibrillator, "Dr Beckett it's charged to 200"

Carson hit John with the panels and his back arched off the floor as the electrical charge hit him.

Looking at the monitors that she had set up, she still saw a flatline.

"Charge to 300?" Carson yelled as he started chest compressions again.

Carson hit him again and there were a few blips on the screen before it settled down to a flatline again.

"Let's hit him again?" Carson yelled still performing chest compressions.

Carson hit him again and the flatline turned into a regular sinus rhythm.

When his heart was started again Jennifer helped lift him onto the waiting gurney and then set up the portable ventilator and lay it on the side of the gurney as they rushed through the passageways to the infirmary.

About five minutes later they reached the infirmary and the first thing they had to do was intubate, as John still wasn't breathing on his own.

Jennifer helped Carson and the rest of the trauma team lift John on to a bed and then she handed him a laryngoscope. She watched as Carson placed it in John's mouth and then he inserted the breathing down his throat; Carson then hooked it up to the ventilator.

Once he had finished she sprang into action, "Carson if you want to scrub up, I will prep him for surgery." She suggested.

Carson nodded and she got to work cutting his clothes off, a few minutes later, she and two of the nurses pushed John's bed towards the OR. She was glad that she had managed a sleep at midway, before she came through to Atlantis, because she knew that it was going to be a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla watched in horror; still pumping precious oxygen into her friend's lungs, as Carson tried to start John's heart again. She was in tears by the time he finally succeeded.

Once John's heart had been started again, Jennifer hooked him up to a portable ventilator, so she was able to stop pumping air into his lungs. A few minutes later, the gurney which John had been placed on disappeared down the corridor out of sight. She wanted to follow, but she knew that Carson had asked her to make sure that Rodney went to the mess hall for something to eat.

Looking around she realised that Lorne was ready to head back to the planet again to pick up Ronan and the others, so she grabbed Rodney's hand and escorted him out of the jumper.

Woolsey met them outside with a grim look on his face, "how about you two head down to the infirmary and I'll send some food down to you." He suggested.

"Thank you, Mr Woolsey that would be wonderful."

Still holding Rodney's hand the two of them headed down the passageway to the infirmary waiting room. They had no idea how long it was going to take, but they knew that it was going to be a very long night.

Ten minutes later; when Woolsey brought in a plate of sandwiches and a coffee pot, Rodney was pacing the room. It was obvious to Teyla how upset and frustrated that her friend was, but she knew that it was about time he sat down and had something to eat.

"Rodney, you need to sit down and eat something, so that your hypoglycaemia does not act up."

"What," was the only reply she got from him?

She stood up and stood in front of him to stop his pacing, "Rodney you need to eat now."

That got his attention and he finally sat down and started eating.

About twenty minutes later Ronan walked into the room, sat down and grabbed some coffee and a sandwich."

"Have you been checked out, by a nurse Ronan?" Teyla asked him with concern.

"Yep, apparently I'm fine and Marie said that I can come in and sit with you guys."

"Do you know how Kanaan and the others are?" She asked with concern.

"No apparently, they're still unconscious."

She nodded and sat down again closing her eyes. If she was going to have a long wait, she might as well have a sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carson threw his blood soaked scrub top in the biohazard bin, as he exited the OR; he had been in there for ten hours fixing up Colonel Sheppard. Other than the obvious injuries to his hands and legs, there had been extensive internal bleeding including a punctured lung. He really wanted to head straight to the ICU and sit with his patient, but he knew there would be some anxious people in the waiting room that wanted some news.

It was with a heavy heart that he headed to the waiting room, things were looking pretty grim for Colonel Sheppard, he had no idea what his future would hold even if he survived the next twenty four hours. On entering the waiting room, he found Teyla and Rodney fast asleep. Ronan was pacing the floor looking as if he wanted to hit something.

"How is he Doc?" Ronan asked, stopping long enough to ask the question.

By this time Rodney and Teyla were stirring as well, so he waited until they were awake before he gave them a prognosis.

"Well his hands have extensive bone and ligament damage and they have been fixed with pins and rods. We won't know if there is any nerve damage until he wakes up. He suffered bad breaks to both the Tibia and fibula bones in both legs. We have fixed them with rods and screws, they should heal properly without any complications, but it may take up to six months, before he can walk properly again. He has two broken ribs one of which punctured a lung and he had extensive internal bleeding. His heart stopped twice during surgery, but we managed to get him back, he is still on the ventilator and he has slipped into a coma."

"Will he be okay?" Teyla asked softly, with tears in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know if he survives the next twenty four hours, then he is in with a chance. That's all I can tell you at the moment."

"Can we see him?" Ronan mumbled.

"Yes but only for a little while." Carson told them.

Carson turned and led them towards the ICU. He knew that his friends would be shocked by the state that Colonel Sheppard was in, but he also knew they had to see him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla followed behind, Ronan, Carson and Rodney, as they entered the ICU and she was totally shocked by what she saw. John's legs and hands were heavily bandaged and lying on pillows, there were leads attached to his chest which were hooked up to the heart monitor, under the sheet covering his bottom half there was a catheter tube and a drainage tube for his chest. He had an IV in each arm, one giving him lifesaving blood and one giving him much needed fluids. His face was an ashen grey colour and the only sign that he was alive was the steady whoosh of the ventilator.

"Can I sit with him for a while Carson?" Teyla asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Aye Lassie, sit with him and talk to him, who knows he may be able to hear you."

Teyla sat next to him and placed her hand on his arm, as Ronan tapped him on the shoulder and spoke to him, "I'm sorry that I did this to you buddy. I'm going to come back later and sit with you, so hang in there." He didn't say anything else he just turned and left the room.

Teyla caught Rodney staring at John and he looked a little pale, she wondered if he was going to say anything, but he didn't he just left the room.

Carson looked at her with sad blue eyes and spoke, "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

"Thank you Carson."

She watched as Carson left the room and then turned back to John. Kanaan was right about her feelings for John, but now she may never get a chance to tell him how she felt about him. All she could do right now was sit and talk to him and maybe offer up a prayer to anyone who would listen.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12: What next?

**Chapter 12: What next?**

It had been a week since they had brought John home, he was still in a coma and his condition hadn't changed much. Carson had told them this morning that he was stable, but his injuries hadn't healed much in that time. It was almost as if he had given up.

Kanaan and his friends had been in comas for part of that time as well, but today Kanaan was heading back to New Athos and Teyla knew that she needed to speak to him before he left and make sure that things were okay between the two of them.

She had slept in her quarters last night, while Ronan had watched over John. Carson and Jennifer were never far away from his bedside either.

Heading down to the infirmary holding Torren in her arms, she thought about what she was going to say to Kanaan, he was still one of her dearest friends and she wanted things to be right between them, not just for their sake, but for Torren's. Torren needed the opportunity to know his father, every child deserved that chance.

A few minutes later she entered the infirmary to find Kanaan sitting on the bed waiting for his final check-up, before he was to be released and sent home.

"Kanaan it is good to see you looking so well," she told him bowing her forehead to his.

"Thank you Teyla. How is Colonel Sheppard?"

"His condition is unchanged."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Kanaan, I have come here to discuss our future. I am not really sure I was talking to you the last time we spoke."

Kanaan looked at her and smiled. _He really has a nice smile and I wish that things could have been different between us, but the truth is I do love John and I want to be with him._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kanaan speaking to her, "it is definitely over between us Teyla. Although I will always love you, we can never be together, as I know that you are in love with Colonel Sheppard and you deserve the chance to explore those feelings."

"I really hope that I get the chance," Teyla told him blinking back tears.

She felt Kanaan put his arms around her and Torren. There was no doubt that she felt safe in his arms, but it was the safe comforting embrace of a friend and nothing more. After a few minutes she pulled away and looked up at him, "I really must be getting back to John now, but I was wondering if you would like to take Torren to New Athos for a few days?"

"Although I would be happy to spend time with Torren, now is not the time. I haven't fully recovered from my ordeal and I feel that you will need his presence over the coming weeks, as will Colonel Sheppard. He is a good father for Torren and you have my blessing to pursue a relationship with him."

She bowed her head towards him and she felt him doing the same, "goodbye Kanaan. I will see you soon."

"Goodbye Teyla, I hope that Colonel Sheppard's condition improves soon. I think that you should go and sit with him now."

Teyla looked at him one last time, before turning her back on him and heading to the ICU.

She left Torren with Jennifer and headed straight to the ICU to see John. Jennifer was about to finish her shift, so she had offered to keep an eye on him while she sat with John for a while.

Rodney had taken over the bedside vigil from Ronan sometime during the night and was asleep in a chair beside John's bed. She gently shook him trying to wake him and surprisingly it didn't take long to wake him.

He looked up at her with bleary eyes, "what time is it?"

"Time you went and got something to eat and some proper sleep."

He nodded at her and stood up. He took one last look at John before he left to room.

Settling down into the seat Rodney had just vacated, she took Johns hand and started to talk to him softly, "John I really need to talk to you, so can you please wake up. My relationship with Kannan is over, because I am in love with another.

Suddenly she felt his hand twitch and he opened his eyes, then as quickly as he had opened them they closed again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was in a world of pain and darkness, until he heard her softly spoken voice and felt her silky smooth hand on his arm. He tried to wake from the world he was trapped in; he wanted to see her beautiful face. Then he realised that there was something down his throat, wondering what it was he struggled, to open his eyes, but it was too difficult and before he knew it his eyes closed again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson was in his office when Teyla started to yell for him to come. He stood to his feet and ran in to the ICU as quickly as he could, fearing that something was wrong with John. When he got there he found Teyla holding John's arm with a big grin on her face.

"What is wrong, why did you call me in here Lassie?"

"John just opened his eyes, but not for long."

Carson started to take his vitals and was happy with the results, "well this is certainly a good sign. It looks as if he is out of a coma and just unconscious now."

"Carson that is fantastic news, how long will it be before he wakes up again?"

"I have no idea lassie; hopefully it will be within the next twenty four hours."

"Thank you Carson."

Carson nodded at her and left the room. He sensed that she needed to be alone with him right now, everyone knew that Teyla and Colonel Sheppard's feelings for each other ran deeper than friendship; everyone except them of course.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John struggled to escape the darkness a second time, this time he managed to open his eyes and look around, before he felt the obstruction in his throat. His first though was to try and get it out, but he couldn't move his hand. He gagged as he tried to suck in precious oxygen and his chest felt heavy, like an elephant was sitting on him. He was becoming dizzy and his pain levels had notched up a several levels, just as he thought he was about to suffocate he felt a cool soothing liquid flow through his veins and then he let the darkness take him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney wandered in to the infirmary to relieve Teyla from her Colonel sitting shift twelve hours after he had left.

Teyla was asleep on the next bed to John, so he woke her up. "Go and have some food and see Torren. I'll sit with Sheppard for a while." He suggested.

"He opened his eyes for a while earlier. Carson says that he is out of a coma and it is only a matter of time before he wakes up again." She told him with a smile.

"That is great news, but right now you need to have some food, so I'll take over for a while."

She nodded and hopped of the bed, taking one last look at John before she left the room.

Rodney settled into the chair besides John's bed. "Hey Sheppard, I'm just going to sit next to your bed and do some work, so don't mind me."

He looked at Sheppard just as he opened his eyes, his eye were as wide as saucers and then he started to gag and try to remove the tube in his throat. His breathing was becoming more difficult and laboured the longer he struggled. The heart monitor started wailing and Jennifer rushed into the room and injected a sedative into the IV.

"What was that?" Rodney asked his eyes wide.

"He shouldn't be awake yet." Jennifer replied while checking John's vitals. "It is best to keep patients that are intubated sedated. It's kinder for them than having to struggle against the tube."

"How much longer will he need the tube?"

"If his lung keeps improving, we should be able to extubate in forty eight hours. Until then we will keep him sedated."

Rodney just nodded and sat down with his laptop open and continued on with his work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey sat in his office waiting for Carson and the rest of John's team. In the week that they had been back he'd barely had a chance to speak to them about what happened in those caves. His other dilemma was what they were supposed to do about the ascended Wraith beings still trapped in the caves, so that they wouldn't be able to inhabit anyone ever again.

He knew that the caves on Sandrazani weren't the only place that the ascended Wraith and Wraith worshippers were imprisoned. Rodney had found four different planets in the ancient data base so far and he was still looking. That was part of the purpose for the meeting today, to discuss the best course of action for keeping these beings detained.

A few minutes later he looked up and watched Carson, followed by Teyla, Rodney, Ronan and Lorne enter his office. Looking at their tired and weary faces, he realised that they probably hadn't slept in the last week, so it was a pretty good assumption that they didn't want a long meeting.

He looked around into the faces of the people in his office and smiled, feeling that he needed to give them all some encouragement to keep going.

"The purpose of today's meeting is first of all to discuss Colonel Sheppard's condition and secondly, we need to discuss what to do with the ascended wraith. To make sure what happened to Kannan, Teyla, Ronan and Colonel Sheppard, never happens to anyone again. Dr Beckett how about you go first?"

"Well Colonel Sheppard is out of a coma now, but we still have him intubated and sedated. His lung is healing nicely and we should be able to extubate in the next forty eight hours. Jennifer and I both feel that eventually his legs should heal and within four to six months they'll be back to one hundred percent."

"What about his hands Dr Beckett?" Woolsey asked looking at Ronan who was looking incredibly upset and guilty.

"We won't know if there has been any nerve damage until he wakes up, so at this point we really don't know what the outcome will be."

Woolsey nodded and paused for a moment and took a good look Ronan to try and judge what his reaction to Carson's comment was going to be. He sensed that the big man really needed to go down to the gym and hit something, so before continuing he needed to check that Ronan would be okay.

"Ronan, are you going to be okay to stay in this meeting?"

Ronan just stared at him and grunted, "Yes."

"Okay the next order of business is what do we do to make sure what has happened to Ronan, Teyla, and company never happens to anyone again, Rodney how many of these prisons have you found now?"

"I have actually found six different prisons now."

"What do we do with them?" Woolsey asked looking around the table for suggestions.

"I say we pour cement into the entrances to the cave," Lorne suggested, with what could only be described as hatred in his eyes.

"I say _blow them up_!" Ronan thundered an angry tone evident in his voice.

"Should we not let the ancients deal with them? They created the problem in the first place?" Teyla suggested in her usual serene tone.

"And just where are we going to find and ancient?" Rodney began to rant, "in case you've forgotten they have all ascended and they _refuse to interfere_ with the affairs, of what they consider to be _puny insignificant_ humans!

"Well we do know an ancient who might be willing to help us." Teyla said patting Rodney on the hand to try and calm him down.

Woolsey was intrigued by the thought of an ancient that could help them, so he had to ask. "And who might that be?"

Teyla looked around at her friends and smiled, "why Chaya Sar of Proculus of Course."

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13: A visit to Proculus

**Chapter 13: A visit to Proculus.**

Woolsey looked around the room trying to comprehend the information that he had just been given. Teyla and the rest of her team new an ascended ancient and she may be willing to help them. If this was true then he really needed to authorise a mission to Proculus as soon as possible. He didn't have a chance to ponder things any further, because Rodney chose that moment to tell them why Chaya wouldn't help them.

"You've got to be kidding me you think that we can just travel to Proculus and walk up to her and say, 'hey Chaya do you think you can help us fix a mistake that your people made?' Without Colonel fly boy Kirk, she won't give us the time of day."

"Rodney we have to at least try. I do not want what happened to us to happen to someone else." Teyla replied staring at him.

Woolsey looked around at them all and asked "is there another way?"

When they all shook their heads Woolsey spoke again, "Major Lorne I want you to arrange a team to take to Proculus to contact Chaya and ask for her help. When you are ready let me know and then you can leave."

Lorne nodded and looked at Teyla.

"I am sorry Major Lorne, but I must go and sit with John for a while." Teyla explained to him, getting up to leave.

"My shift is due to start, so I must head to the infirmary as well." Carson told them standing on his feet and walking out the door with Teyla.

"What about you Ronan?" Lorne asked, beginning to look a little frustrated.

"Sure." Ronan mumbled.

"Dr McKay?"

"Sure why not Major, I have nothing better to do," he replied sarcastically.

"Okay you all know what you have to do, so you're dismissed." Woolsey told them in a matter of fact tone.

He watched them leave his office and sighed. Would this plan even work, or would the ancients refuse to intervene, as they had on countless occasions in the past.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly became aware of his surroundings. The smell of antiseptic, the soft bed and pillows told him he was in the infirmary, but what had happened this time, why couldn't he move his hands and why did his legs feel like they were on fire? His throat was drier than the Sahara Desert and why did it hurt so much? He was feeling a little too hot, so he tried to push off the sheet that was covering him, but again his hands didn't work. _These are all good questions, _he thought, so he attempted to open his eyes.

He felt a soft silky hand on his arm and he whispered, "Teyla."

He managed to open is eyes a slit, but it seemed like an impossible task to keep them open for long, he kept trying and finally succeeded and found the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen staring down at him.

"John you are finally awake." Teyla said with a beautiful smile on her face. "I must go and tell Dr Beckett, but first would you like some ice chips?"

He nodded and she placed a spoon with ice chips in his mouth, it felt like nectar from heaven sliding down his throat.

"What happened?" He croaked out.

"I will let Dr Beckett explain it to you." She told him and left the room.

He just lay there and watched her as she left the room. _She's beautiful and I should really let her know how I feel about her._

It wasn't long before Carson entered the room and spoke to him in a gentle voice, "how are you feeling son?"

"What happened to me Doc?" John asked with confusion.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember a cave and some bright lights and then…" John's eyes clouded over as he began to remember the rest. "Kanaan, Ronan and Teyla were taken over by some energy beings and then Ronan hammered some large stakes through my hands and then he broke my legs." There was terror in his voice by time he had finished.

He felt Teyla hold his face in her hands before she spoke, "John you need to remember Ronan was not the one who did those things to you. It was an ascended wraith named Klow."

He nodded at her, "yes I remember now. The being that inhabited your body insisted on calling herself the Holy one and Kanaan was Josto."

"Are Ronan, Kanaan and the others okay?" He asked his eye lids beginning to droop.

"Yes they are all fine. Ronan has spent many hours sitting with you and Kanaan and the others went back to New Athos this morning."

He sighed, as his pain levels began to rise and asked. "What's the damage this time Doc?"

"Well you have suffered bad breaks to the tibia and fibula bones in both legs, which we were able to fix with rods and screws, you have two broken ribs, one which punctured lung and internal bleeding which we were able to repair surgically and you have extensive bone and ligament damage to your hands."

"Two questions Doc. Why does my throat feel like someone, has shoved a knife down it and why can't I feel my hands."

"We almost lost you son, you stopped breathing back in the cave and your heart stopped on the way back to Atlantis and then it stopped twice in surgery, so we had to intubate and the reason you can't feel your hands is we suspect that you may have nerve damage."

John was totally shocked by this and he didn't know how to deal with it, so he decided that all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, "Carson my legs and side are hurting and I can't feel a freaking thing in my hands, so can you give me some pain meds and let me go back to sleep."

He turned his head away from them and closed his eyes, there was no way that he wanted to let Teyla and Carson see him cry and that's exactly what he felt like doing right now. It wasn't long before he felt a cool soothing liquid begin to flow through his veins and before long he fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla sat and watched as John turned his head away from them, she suspected that he was crying, but she knew that he wanted to be alone and retreat into himself for a while. She knew it was going to be difficult for him to come to terms with what had happened to him and she hoped that at some point he would open up to her about it.

"Carson, can we talk in your office please?" She asked walking away from John and heading towards Carson's office.

She assumed that Carson was following her, so she didn't even bother to look back. Upon arriving in his office she pulled up a chair next to his desk.

Carson sat around the other side of his desk and she felt his eyes boring into her, "what would you like to talk about Teyla?" He asked still staring at her.

"Do you think that if we ask Chaya she can heal John?"

"I don't know luv, why don't you go on the mission to find her and then you can ask?"

"Maybe I should, because I suspect that John won't want to speak to anyone for a while."

She tapped her earpiece and tried to contact Woolsey.

"Teyla to Mr Woolsey come in please?"

"_Go ahead Teyla"_

"Has Major Lorne left for Proculus as yet?"

_No, but he'll be leaving in about ten minutes."_

"Can you let him know that I would like to join the team please?"

"_Will do Woolsey out."_

"Thank you, Teyla out."

She looked at Carson, thanked him and headed off to the jumper bay, as fast as she could. This may be their only chance to save John from an uncertain future.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke from the darkness feeling a little fuzzy in the head, the pain in his legs and side was muted and he still couldn't feel his hands, so he just lay there staring at the ceiling wondering what he would do if he never regained use of his hands. He certainly would never be able to fly again except for a jumper, which relied on his thoughts to activate it.

The problem was would the Airforce let him stay in Atlantis, or could they find him something to do back on earth. _I'd probably get an honourable discharge and then maybe I could come back to Atlantis to activate ancient technology._

His thoughts were interrupted when Carson entered the room and started to check his vitals.

"I know that this is a lot for you to take in son, but we still can't say for sure what will happen with your hands until we perform some tests."

"I know Doc, but I need to consider what my options are if there is nerve damage. I would love to stay here on Atlantis with my family and friends, but I don't know if that will happen or not."

He watched as Carson looked at the floor, the ceiling and everywhere else except straight at him, "what aren't you telling me Doc?"

"Why do you think I'm hiding something?"

"Well you haven't looked me in the eye once and that usually means you're hiding something."

"Major Lorne is leading a team to Proculus to try and speak to Chaya. It is hoped that she will be able to speak to the ancients to make sure that what happened to you and the others will never happen again."

"Okay, what else aren't you telling me?"

"Well Teyla is going to ask if she can heal you."

John snorted. "I'll believe that when I see it. From what I remember there's no way that Chaya would help us, for fear of not being able to protect the people of Proculus."

"They left for Proculus about ten minutes ago, so hopefully we'll know in a few hours if she is willing to help or not."

John nodded thoughtfully, "well until then I need to know when I can get out of here, so that I can start planning for my future."

"Son you were in a coma for over a week and before that your heart stopped three times. You won't be leaving my care for at least another two weeks. In the time you are under my supervision I can determine if there is going to be any long term problems with your hands."

He sighed knowing that there was no point in discussing the matter any further. He was beginning to feel tired again anyway, so he closed his eyes again, hoping that Carson would get the message and leave him alone.

He heard Carson leave a few minutes later and slowly drifted into and exhausted sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla arrived in the jumper bay just in time to hear Rodney start complaining and as usual it was loud. _What is his problem this time? _She thought as she headed to the Jumper.

Putting on her best smile, she looked at her friend and asked. "What seems to be the problem Rodney?"

"I still think this is a bad idea and I'm sure if we asked Sheppard, he would agree with me?"

"Well Colonel Sheppard isn't in any fit condition to carry out this mission, so if Woolsey has agreed to this there is _nothing_ you can do about it!" Lorne replied forcefully.

Teyla sighed, she knew that she was the only one who could settle Rodney down at this point and she had an idea, "Rodney I believe that if Chaya is willing to help she may be able to heal John. Surely that alone is worth a visit to Proculus?"

It had the desired effect on him, "do you really think that she would do that for him?" He asked her quietly.

"I do not know what she will do, but if we do not ask we will never know."

"Well let's get going then?" Rodney said with a little more enthusiasm.

They all sat down, as Lorne lowered the jumper into the gate room and a few minutes later the wormhole engaged. Teyla took one last look at Woolsey who waved them off and then they disappeared through the wormhole and hopefully they would find some answers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day was sunny and warm as they exited the gate on to Proculus. They had decided to head straight to the place they had seen Chaya last, rather than bother to stop at the settlement. Teyla knew that Chaya would be surrounded by monks and may not choose to see them, but she hoped that she would consent to talk to them.

Arriving at the monastery where they had encountered Chaya last time, Teyla waited until Lorne had landed the jumper, before speaking to them, "I feel that I must go alone, she may accept my presence, but I'm not sure how she will feel with so many people approaching her." Teyla suggested.

Lorne nodded his consent, while Rodney and Ronan looked as if they may complain at the suggestion. She held up her hand and was prepared to speak if she needed to, but they quickly got the idea and sat down again.

A few minutes later Teyla was approaching the monastery. The place seemed quiet and deserted. She entered and looked around searching for one of the monks that usually kept watch over the place, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Chaya are you here? It is Teyla Emmagan from Atlantis. I wish to speak with you about a matter of great importance."

It didn't take long for her to appear, "What is it you wish to talk to me about Teyla Emmagan?" She asked serenely.

"Do you know of the Wraith and Wraith worshippers that were imprisoned after they had ascended?"

"Yes I am aware of the situation."

"Well recently when I was exploring the caves on Sandrazani with some of my friends, they inhabited our bodies and wanted revenge on one of the Ancients. Unfortunately they couldn't find one, so they attacked the closest thing they could find and that was Colonel Sheppard."

Teyla looked at her and noticed that she seemed more interested when she had mentioned Colonel Sheppard's name, but it didn't last long, Chaya was back to her blank looking expression in no time.

"What would you like me to do about it?"

"Is there something you can do about these ascended wraith, so that they never enter another human again?"

"I will speak to the other ancients and see what they suggest. Seeing it was ancients that imprisoned these Wraith and Wraith worshippers, maybe we can help. I will contact Atlantis and let you know what we decide."

Chaya was about to turn and walk away, so Teyla took a chance and asked her about John.

"What about John? He has severe injuries to his hands and quite possibly nerve damage. He may never be able to fly again. Is there something you could do to heal him?"

"I can talk to the others about your Wraith problem, but I am sorry I cannot heal Colonel Sheppard, to do so would be interfering in the affairs of humans.

Teyla was shocked by her response. "This is John we are talking about. I thought you liked him."

"I'm sorry Teyla, but there is nothing I can do for him."

Teyla stood there opened mouthed, as Chaya turned her back and walked away. What was John going to do now? If he lost use of his hands his life would be over. She ran after Chaya and tried again, "why will you not help him? "

I'm sorry Teyla if I get caught interfering, I will no longer be able to protect the people of Proculus and over the years I have come to care for them a great deal, so I will not let that happen even for John Sheppard and that is my final word on the matter."

Teyla felt utter hopelessness as Chaya walked away and it was with a heavy heart that she walked back to the jumper.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14: Anger and frustration

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and commented on this story so far. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 14: Anger and frustration.**

Rodney stormed out of the jumper and headed straight to his lab. Teyla had explained in the jumper what Chaya had told her and he wasn't happy. He knew that he needed to try and find something that could help Sheppard and he needed to find it quickly. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Sheppard had to leave Atlantis, because he'd lost the use of his hands.

Arriving in his lab he found Radek poring over the data base. Walking around behind Radek he looked over his shoulder, "what are you looking at Radek?"

Radek actually jumped in surprise, "Rodney I wasn't expecting you back so soon. What happened, will Chaya help us?"

"Yes and no." He answered cryptically

"What does that mean? Will she help us of not?" Radek asked him a confused look crossing his face.

Rodney felt his anger rising, "she will talk to the ancients about the ascended Wraith and wraith worshippers, _but she refuses _to help heal Sheppard!"

"Well we need to find an artefact that can heal nerves then." Radek told him softly.

Rodney nodded and sat down; he opened his laptop and started to work. He knew that he probably needed sleep, but there was absolutely no way that he was going to bed until he had found a way to help Sheppard.

His thoughts were interrupted a few minutes later by Radek, "do you know why the beings were unable to live in the cave after they came out of our people? They had existed in that cave for thousands of years without corporeal form before we came."

"The device we used had a two-fold purpose. Number one it was supposed to force the ascended beings out of the humans and number two it was supposed to kill them." Rodney explained not looking up from his laptop.

"If they had inhabited other beings in the past, how did they end up in the caves again?"

"Now that is a very good question Radek and one I haven't found an answer for as yet. Maybe we will find one along the way, but for now I intend to look for a way to help Sheppard."

"Fair enough," Radek said as he run his hands through his unruly hair and looked down at his computer again.

A few minutes later Rodney looked up to find that Radek was leaving the lab, "just where do you think you are going? We still have a lot of work to do."

"You need to eat, because of your hypoglycaemia, so I thought that I would get some sandwiches and make you some coffee."

"Thanks Radek, you're a good friend."

He watched as his little friend left the lab and then he settled back down to work. He hoped that Radek would keep the coffee coming, because it was going to be a very long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla watched as Rodney stormed out of the jumper bay. She thought that maybe she should go after him, but very quickly changed her mind, thinking that he probably needed to be alone. She considered heading to her own room and sleeping, but she knew that she should head down to the infirmary to sit with John, looking at Lorne and Ronan she asked, "Can you please fill Mr Woolsey in? I really have to go and see John."

They both nodded at her and she hurried away to the infirmary having no idea how she was going to tell John what had just transpired on Proculus.

Arriving at the ICU a few minutes later she found that Carson was sitting with him.

"How is he Doctor Beckett?"

"He is feeling a wee bit depressed and I fear that his injuries may not heal as fast as I would like because of it. Do you have any news?"

"Yes Chaya has agreed to talk to the ancients about our ascended Wraith problem, but she refuses to heal John."

At that moment they heard John speak from the bed, "great, so chances are I'm going to be stuck without the use of my hands for the rest of my frigging life."

"Now we don't know if that is true or not. In a couple of days when your hands have healed a little more, we will know for sure." Carson told him in a soothing tone.

"Sure _Doctor Beckett_, I will _believe it_ when I see it!" John answered him with an angry tone.

Teyla could sense an argument coming on and she knew that she needed to defuse the situation fast. It wouldn't do John any good to get angry at the moment.

"Carson can you leave John and I alone for a while?"

"Aye lassie let me take his vitals first and give him some pain medication."

John started to rant, "I am fine _Doctor Beckett_ and I don't need any pain medication, because _my hands are still numb_! And don't worry about the pain in my legs, because if I can feel the pain at least I know that they are going to be okay!"

"Okay Laddie let me know if you need anything and I'll be back later."

Teyla made sure that Carson had left before she spoke to John, "what was that all about. I thought you were rather rude to Carson and you need to apologise." She told him firmly.

"Why, I don't want his sympathy, I don't want anyone's sympathy. I really just want to be left alone."

"Well John Sheppard, you will not get rid of me so easily, because I intend to sit with you until Ronan shows up in a few hours to watch over you."

"Why?" he asked her while still staring at the ceiling.

That word had a lot of meaning, if he couldn't understand why his friends held a constant vigil around his bedside whenever he was injured; there was no hope for him. Perhaps this was the right time to tell him how she felt about him, maybe it may cheer him up a little.

"Because I love you John and you may not want to hear it right now, but I love you more than just a friend. My relationship with Kanaan is over, because I love another and that person is you."

He just stared at her blankly, "I really don't know what to do with that information right now, so maybe you should leave and go spend some time with your son."

Teyla was so shocked by his response that she stood up and walked out of the room. She always suspected that he felt the same way about her. Okay he was hurting in more ways than one right now, but that was no excuse to treat her like that.

She walked into Carson's office on the way out to have a word with him, "Carson I fear that he is in a really bad place right now, can you do anything to help him?"

*"I think I'll ask Dr Robison check in on him, but for now I think I'll give him a dose of morphine. He is obviously still in a lot of pain and perhaps he needs to sleep for a few more days."

"Thank you Carson and goodnight. I'm going to pick Torren up from Jennifer and then I'm going to my quarters to try and sleep. Although I don't think I will be able to sleep much at the moment."

"Goodnight Teyla and don't worry about John, I'll go in and see him in a moment."

She nodded and walked out of his office heading to Jennifer's quarters to retrieve her son and spend a few hours with him. She would go back and see John eventually, but right now she was just too angry with him.

She was almost to her quarters after picking up Torren when she ran into Ronan.

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting with Sheppard?" He asked, taking Torren off her and giving him a cuddle.

"Yes I am, but Colonel Sheppard is in a bad mood at the moment and told me to go and see Torren. I feel that he wants to be alone to wallow in his own self-pity. I think that is the saying I am looking for."

"What did he say do you?" Ronan asked her with a look of concern.

"I expressed my feelings for him and said that he doesn't really know what to do with that piece of information right now."

"Don't worry, I will go and talk to him." He told her handing Torren to her and pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you Ronan and goodnight. For now I think I will go to bed for a few hours."

"Goodnight Teyla." Ronan said walking away.

She watched as Ronan left and then finally headed for her quarters for some rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John lay in bed staring at the ceiling, he was glad that Teyla had gone and left him alone, but he didn't like being angry with her. He definitely felt the same way about her as she did about him, but now wasn't the time for them to pursue a relationship. Right now his future was uncertain and he didn't even know if he would regain the use of his hands anytime in the foreseeable future.

He closed his eyes again and was thinking of having another sleep when he heard someone enter the room. The last thing he needed right now was another visitor.

"Whoever you are I don't want to see you right now." He grumbled at his guest.

"Well I am here and you're going to talk to me whether you like it or not." Ronan told him forcefully.

He sighed and turned his head to face Ronan. He knew that Ronan wasn't likely to go away in a hurry, so he thought that he would play nice. _Maybe he'll go away quicker if I talk to him. _

He looked at him with indifference as he spoke, "what can I do for you Ronan?"

"You can stop being a baby for a start," Ronan told him forcefully.

John's eyes flashed with anger. "Did _you_ just _call me_ a baby?"

"You're acting like one, so yeah. Do you have any idea how upset Teyla was when I saw her right now. She expressed her feelings for you and all you could do was tell her to go away. Why would you do that? I know that you feel the same way about her."

"Yeah well I don't want her to be stuck with an invalid for the rest of her life." John told him with distress.

"Isn't that her choice to make and besides you don't even know that there is nerve damage."

John had had about enough by this time and he spoke to Ronan with a cold controlled anger. "Well if there is it's your fault, so why don't you just _leave me alone _and get out of my face!"

He glared at Ronan and Ronan glared back, before he turned around and stormed out of the room leaving John seething in anger. When Carson came in a few minutes later he told him to get out and to leave him alone.

John knew that it was only early days and Carson hadn't had a chance to perform any tests on his hands, but he still didn't have any feeling in them and things didn't seem to be improving. He was afraid of losing everything and everyone that he loved, so he was trying to push them away. _Mission accomplished, _he thought as he closed his eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days after their visit to Proculus Teyla was sitting in Woolsey's office along with Woolsey, Rodney, Carson and Ronan. John's mood hadn't improved and neither had his hands. Chaya had been strangely silent as well.

Teyla had actually called them all into Woolsey's office to discuss John and his moods; she also had an idea for helping him.

Woolsey spoke first, "Carson can you give us an update on Colonel Sheppard's condition?"

"He is still in a lot of pain, but his lung has healed nicely and his legs are healing, but he still has no feeling in his hands. The longer it goes on the more likely it is that he has nerve damage and he will never have full use of them. I have performed some tests and they are inconclusive at this stage." Carson explained.

"Rodney, have you found anything that can help Colonel Sheppard?" Woolsey asked with interest.

Rodney was despondent as he answered, "no, absolutely nothing."

Woolsey looked around the room until his eyes focused on Teyla, "okay Teyla, you said you have an idea to help Colonel Sheppard, let's hear it?"

"I want to go and see Chaya again, I'm going to try and convince her to help heal John."

Rodney's eyes narrowed as he questioned her. "Why would you do that, she's already told us she won't, because to do so would be interference in the affairs of humans."

"Well I will appeal her decision, because in reality John is a descendant of the ancients, therefore he is one of their kind."

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15: Return to Proculus

**Disclaimer: I am not a Doctor or medical healthcare professional. Although I have tried to research medical terms, they may not be one hundred percent accurate.**

**Chapter 15: Return to Proculus**

It had been two day's since his angry outburst at Teyla and Ronan, and they hadn't been into see him since. He still didn't have any feeling in his hands and Carson had performed some initial tests, which were inconclusive at this stage. He was actually beginning to feel a little better and his pain meds had been reduced, which meant his pain levels were up a bit and he slept less. That was a problem, because he was beginning to become bored especially with no-one around to talk too.

He was lying in bed mulling over his thoughts when *Dr Robinson walked into the room with a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of juice.

"Good morning Colonel Sheppard, I've brought you some breakfast and then after you've eaten I think it's time we had a little chat."

He glared at her for two reasons; firstly there was no way that he was ever going to talk to her and secondly how the hell was he supposed to eat. He'd had a feeding tube in since he had been back on Atlantis and Carson had only just taken it out, now he was expected to eat. "Very funny Doctor, just how am I supposed to eat that?"

"Well I can help you eat, or one of the nurses can help you. Carson believes that you should gain enough control in your hands to eat by yourself eventually."

"Oh gee, that makes me feel so much better." He answered his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He sat and watched in horror, as she held up a spoon full of oatmeal to his mouth. Looking at her he did his best to keep control. "I don't think so, if someone has to feed me, call one of the nurses and then leave, because I don't think I want to talk to you today, or any other day for that matter."

That got the desired result; she turned and left leaving the mushy gluggy oatmeal on the tray table.

Sighing he used his forearms to push it away, _I can get by without eating for a bit longer_ he thought closing his eyes and willing sleep to come, but he wasn't that lucky, as Carson came in a few minutes later with a nurse in tow.

"Sally will help you eat your oatmeal and then afterwards I would like to have a word with you." He said trying to sound firm.

"Great, why is it that everyone wants to talk," he mumbled.

He watched as Carson left the room and Sally sat down next to him, she picked up the spoon and began to feed him. It was one of the most embarrassing experiences of his life. _What if it's like this forever? What if I can't feed myself ever again? _ Then he remembered a time when he and Nancy were dating. He was sick with the flu and couldn't get out of bed for over a week. Nancy had lovingly fed him the chicken broth she had made. The memory faded and he came back to reality and he felt embarrassed all over again.

It didn't take Sally long to finish feeding him. Once she had finished he closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears which were brimming there from flowing. This was his worst nightmare coming true, being paralysed in his hands meant that he would never be able to fly again. How would he cope if he could never use his hands again? His thoughts were interrupted by Carson entering the room.

"You are going to have to talk about this eventually Colonel." Carson suggested in a gentle voice.

"Why Carson, what difference will it make, I'll probably never be able to use my hands again."

"I have been analysing the results of the initial tests I performed and I guess it's time to tell you exactly what to expect, the Ulnar nerve in your hands has been severed, which means unless we can find a way to repair it surgically you will never regain movement in your pinky and ring fingers. The other nerves in your hand and wrist are only damaged and they can heal with some rest and physical therapy later on. I am one hundred percent sure now that you will gain some movement in your hands."

"It still makes no difference Carson, I won't be able to fly again, which means I will have no place in the air force and therefore no place on Atlantis, so I'd really appreciate it if you left me alone to deal with it in my own way. I won't be talking to you or Dr Robinson about it." He kept his tears in check while Carson was there, but once Carson had left he let the tears flow.

He knew he had to get a grip soon, or Carson would make him talk to the shrink, before he released him from the infirmary, or worse still he would make him take anti-depressants. That would make his chances of staying on Atlantis even worse and he had to stay on Atlantis, this was his home and his family was here. He also knew that sometime in the near future he would have to apologise to Ronan and Teyla. Ronan was more like his brother his brother than his real brother Dave was and he really did love Teyla. He wanted the opportunity to explore a relationship with Teyla if she was still willing to have him.

Mulling these thoughts over in his head he fell into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla sat foot on Proculus for the second time in two days. This time Lorne was the only one who had accompanied her and the only reason he came was that she needed someone to fly the jumper.

The day was sunny and warm and she could feel a slight breeze on her face, as she stepped out of the jumper. She had come to speak to Chaya about healing John. She knew that this was John's only chance of gaining full mobility to his hands.

Entering the monastery she saw that it was as deserted as the day before, so she looked around the place, before calling for Chaya, "Chaya it is Teyla Emmagan and I wish to speak to you again."

"What is it you wish to talk to me about this time Teyla?" She asked appearing out of nowhere.

"I wish to speak to you about John."

"I have already told you where we stand on healing him Teyla."

"Have you considered that he is a descendant of the ancients who went to earth, therefore he has ancient blood flowing through his veins, which makes him one of your own? It is also the ancients doing, that has left him in this predicament in the first place. The ascended Wraith wanted revenge on an ancient and John was the closest thing that they could find."

"Not all of the ascended were happy that some of our kind went back to earth and mingled with the local population. They were not happy to have our genes diluted."

Teyla took a deep breath and told her exactly what she thought. "You know Chaya, I used to worship and revere the ancestors, but the more I learn of them the more I realise that they are a race of arrogant and condescending people, which are not as smart as they would like to think and although they have done some really wonderful things in this galaxy they have made some huge mistakes as well."

"I will speak with the others again in two days and I will tell them what you have said, but until then I suggest you go back to Atlantis and wait. Do not come here again." She said with cold indifference in her voice, something that she never expected considering Chaya had always seemed a warm friendly person.

Teyla watched as she turned her back and walked away. She sighed as she walked back to the jumper. _I do not think we will get any help from her._

As she walked slowly back to the jumper, she mulled over what she was going to tell John. She knew that she needed to speak to him again, but she wasn't sure what kind of mood he would be in. The last time she had been to see him he had told her to leave and go and spend some time with her son. Maybe she would take Torren to see him this time. He wouldn't be able to shout at her if Torren was there, as he couldn't resist Torren.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was lying and staring at the ceiling yet again, that seemed to be all he did these days. He couldn't move his hands and he couldn't walk, so there wasn't really much he could do. He'd tried listening to music on the IPod that Zelenka had loaned him, but he only seemed to want to listen to depressing music, so that wasn't really much of a help.

There had been some good news throughout the day; he was beginning to get some feeling back in his thumb and index finger on the right hand, which didn't really make him feel much better, but it was a start.

He was just about the close his eyes when he heard someone enter the room. He knew straight away that it was Ronan, so he turned his head to him.

"Hey Chewie, whacha doing?" He asked with nonchalance.

"I've come to see how you are feeling. Are you feeling better or are you still acting like a baby."

John just glared at him. He was sick of the situation he was in and he certainly didn't like being called a baby all of the time, so he thought that it was time to let Ronan know how he really felt, "Ronan buddy, I'm good, but can you stop calling me baby. It's becoming a bit annoying."

Well that wasn't exactly how he felt, but he knew if he continued to have temper tantrums, he would have to speak to Robinson, before he was ever allowed to leave the infirmary.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Sheppard."

John knew that Ronan didn't buy it, but they were both terrible at expressing their emotions, so John would pretend to be okay and Ronan would pretend to believe him.

"Ronan I'm sorry about what I said to you the other day, I know what happened to me wasn't really your fault." John told him looking down at his feet.

"That's fine, we're good." Ronan told him looking down at the floor.

An awkward silence followed as neither of them looked at one another. They were saved from the silence a few minutes later when Teyla entered with Torren in her arms.

"Da!" Torren exclaimed holding his arms out for John to take him.

"John it is good to see you and Torren is happy to see you as well."

"I think I'll leave you two alone, catch you later Sheppard." Ronan told him, before leaving the room.

John watched as Ronan left the room. Once Ronan was gone he looked up at Teyla, he knew he had to say something to her now or he would probably never say what needed to be said. Clearing his throat he spoke in a whisper, "umm… Teyla umm… I wanted to say," he took a deep breath before continuing. "Umm… what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you the other day and umm… I…umm…love you too?"

There he'd said it and the world hadn't ended and Teyla was still sitting beside his bed, so at least he hadn't scared her away; not yet anyway.

"Da." Torren squealed before either of them had a chance to say anything.

"John would you mind if Torren lay next to you for a nap, he has really missed you over the last few days."

John nodded and Teyla laid Torren next to him. Within a minute the boy had placed his hand in his mouth and fallen asleep. Torrens head was resting on his chest, so he managed to put his arm around him to make sure he didn't fall of the bed.

"How are you hand's John?" He saw a look of concern in her eyes as she asked.

"Well I'm starting to get some feeling in my thumb and index finger, which is definitely a good sign. Doc says that the Median nerve and Radial nerve are just damaged and should heal well with rest and Physical therapy, but the ulnar nerve was severed, so unless he can come up with a way to repair the nerve surgically I will never regain use of my pinky or ring fingers. I may never feel hot or cold in those parts of my hands either."

John could only describe the look on Teyla's face as sympathy when she asked him the next question. "How do you feel about that John?"

"I honestly don't know, Carson says that eventually I should learn to do most things I used to be able to do with my hands again, but I don't think it will be good enough for the air force. I honestly don't know what that means for me long term."

"Have you spoken to General O'Neill or General Landry, as yet?"

"No Carson is waiting to see if anything can be done to fix the severed nerves, before Woolsey informs the air force."

Torren chose that moment to wake and he wanted to join in on the conversation, "Da, tum home?"

John's eyes grew wide, "why does he keep calling me Da?"

"You have spent more time with him since he was born than Kanaan ever did, so when we were watching a DVD with a Mom, Dad and son, he asked me are you his dad. I said yes, because I feel that you fulfilled that role admirably."

Before either of them had a chance to say anything more Jennifer came in carrying a bowl of soup, "Okay Colonel, who do you want to feed you?"

He felt totally embarrassed by the question, he certainly didn't want Teyla to feed him, but Jennifer feeding him didn't make him very happy either.

"I think I will take Torren and go. I will see you tomorrow John." She told him leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

John smiled as she left the room and then turned to look at Jennifer and the bowl of broth she had for him. "Okay Doc feed me." He told her with a smirk on his face.

Things were looking up for him, he knew that Carson would not stop looking until he found a way to repair the nerves in his hands, his legs were beginning to heal and Teyla had admitted that she loved him. Torren was calling him Da and thing were okay with Ronan again, so for now he felt a little better.

**TBC…**

***Dr Robinson is the phycologist in the stargate legacy series of novels.**


	16. Chapter 16: Bad news

**Chapter 16: Bad news**

Woolsey was sitting in his office, surrounded by mounds of paperwork. Why did he always have so much paperwork to do and why did the IOA and Stargate command insist on it. He really wasn't in the mood to do any work, with his second in command facing an uncertain future. He knew that he would have to let Stargate command and the IOA know what was happening very soon, but he knew that if he did it may spell and end to Colonel Sheppard's career and he didn't want that to happen. He did have an idea though, one that may help heal Colonel Sheppard one hundred percent.

He was about to tackle a mound of paperwork, when the gate lit up. Rushing out into the control area, he heard Chuck announce, "it's Stargate command and General O'Neill wants to speak to you sir."

"Put him through to my office thanks Chuck."

Woolsey headed back to his office ready to have the conversation that he didn't want to have.

He opened his laptop just in time to see Jack O'Neill's face appear on the screen. "What can I do for you Jack?" He asked in a matter of fact tone.

"_We need to talk about Sheppard's condition."_

"Before we head down that road. I need to ask you has anyone thought of Vala and her Go'uld healing device." Woolsey asked with hope in his voice.

"_Yes we have thought of that idea, but unfortunalty Vala has left Stargate command and manage to procure a spaceship, so as of this moment we don't know where she is. We are trying to find her though and if we can we will certainly ask he to help. Therefore in light of this we feel that is would be more beneficial for the Colonel to come back to earth for his rehab and physical therapy._

"More beneficial for whom?"

"_We feel it would be the best for everyone concerned. Atlantis is still at war with the Wraith and we can't afford to have the Military Commander incapacitated. We also believe that if he is on Earth he will get the best possible treatment."_

"Would Major Lorne be in charge while he's gone?"

"_We'll leave Lorne in charge for the first three months, if Sheppard takes longer to heal or if he is permanently disabled we will have to look at replacing him with a more experienced officer."_

"I'm not really happy with that news General and I know that Colonel Sheppard won't be happy either, but I guess we really don't have a choice in the matter do we?" Woolsey asked feeling down hearted.

"_Hey don't shoot the messenge_r!" The general exclaimed

"I will let everyone know. I'll let you know what happens, Woolsey out."

"_I'll talk to you soon O'Neill out."_

Sighing he tapped his earpiece. "Woolsey to Beckett come in please?"

"_Go ahead Mr Woolsey."_

"Can you come to my office please? I need to know what the chances are for Colonel Sheppard's Recovery."

"_Teyla and Rodney are here with me shall I bring them as well?"_

"Yes and try and round Ronan up as well and I'll contact Lorne, Woolsey out."

"_See you soon, Beckett out."_

He looked around at the mounds of paperwork on his desk again and he knew that was the least of his problems ._Great I have to tell Sheppard and his friends that he may be going back to earth. I really don't want to do that, _he thought, before taking a paper off one of the mounds and beginning work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John stood up in front of a room full of people, General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were standing beside him and his team were behind him, he realised that this was the day that he was promoted to Colonel. He was also given a Medal of Honour from the president that day for being willing to risk his life to take out a hive ship. It was one of the happiest days of his life until now._

_General O'Neill and Colonel Carter leant into put his eagle insignia on his collar, when the pins turned into spikes and then suddenly they both had hammers and it looked as if they were about to hammer them through his neck, suddenly the faces morphed into Teyla and Ronan, and Kanaan were standing in front of him laughing, he opened his mouth to scream and no sound came out._

He woke with a start, he had sweat beading on his forehead, his thumbs and index fingers were really beginning to hurt and he really felt nauseous. Lying still on his back he tried to settle his stomach, but nothing worked, before too long he lost his lunch everywhere. He frantically looked around for someone to come and help him, but there was no-one in sight.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand all he could do was moan. He couldn't really press the buzzer for someone to come, because his hands were still heavily bandaged and he still didn't have much control in his hands, so he did the only thing he could do he yelled the top of his voice.

"_Will someone please come in here and help me_?!

In a matter of seconds, Jennifer came running in with Marie in tow.

"Colonel Sheppard what happened?" Jennifer asked looking worried.

"Nightmare," was all he managed to squeak out, as he was totally worn out from yelling a few minutes earlier.

"Marie can you get a clean gown and some clean sheets and maybe we'll give the Colonel a sponge bath as well."

"Yes Doctor," Marie stated, as she went to collect the requested items.

"Colonel have you had any other nightmares?" Jennifer asked sitting down in a chair beside him.

"Not since I've been back Doc. I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that I am beginning to get feeling back in my thumb and index finger."

"Wow you sound like a psychologist. Are you looking for another job?" She joked.

He shrugged, "it just makes sense."

Marie came back at that moment and he had to suffer the embarrassment of having a sponge bath and having his clothes and sheets changed at the hands of Dr Keller and Marie. Once they had finished Marie left the room and he was left with Dr Keller.

"You've said that you're starting to get feeling back in your thumb and index finger. Is it on both hands and on a scale of one to ten how painful is it?" Jennifer asked un-bandaging his hands.

"Yes it is both hands and it's about an eight." He told her beginning to feel worried.

"Believe it or not, that is a good sign."

"You mean being in pain is a good thing." He grimaced, as pain shot up his wrist.

"It this case yes. It means that the nerves are healing."

"Not all of them though, right Doc?" He asked her already knowing what the answer would be.

She looked at him with sadness. "No I'm afraid not. A severed nerve cannot be repaired without expensive delicate surgery and even then the chances of success are slim."

He took a breath before asking the next question. He needed to know the answer, but he was pretty sure he already knew, "so I may be permanently disabled?"

"I'm sorry Colonel, but the chances of your hands making a full recovery are slim."

"Thankyou Doctor, now I think I would like to be alone."

"I'll give you something for the pain and nausea and then I'll leave you alone." She patted his shoulder, before injecting the pain and nausea medication into his IV port.

Once he was alone he closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears from coming. He knew that his career was over and that he would probably be recalled from Atlantis. He would be given an honourable discharge form the air force and spend the rest of his days on a disability pension. Teyla wouldn't want to be with him, so he would be without her and T.J forever.

Finally he let the tears come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla walked into Woolsey's office with Rodney and Carson following. Looking around she saw Ronan and Lorne were there as well.

She had a very bad feeling about all of this, "what is this all about Mr Woolsey?"

"Everyone sit down and I will tell you all."

Teyla took a seat and the others sat beside her. Looking around she saw the worried looks on their faces. Then she looked back at Woolsey's face and she knew immediately that it was bad news.

"I have called this meeting to discuss Colonel Sheppard's future. I received a call from General O'Neill and they feel that Colonel Sheppard should be sent back to earth for rehab and physical therapy. Lorne will remain in Command for three months and if the Colonel is not back by then he will be replaced by a more senior officer."

Teyla was shocked; they wanted to send John back to Earth. What did that mean for them? Would they have a future together? She didn't know if she could live without him; she knew that Torren couldn't.

She wasn't really aware of what was going on in the room until Carson spoke. "He will be able to do most of the things he does with his hands now eventually and his legs will be back to one hundred percent in four to six months, so why can't he stay here and complete his recovery?"

"Stargate Command and the IOA feel that Atlantis is still at war with the wraith and they need to remove severely injured personnel from the front lines." Woolsey told them.

Teyla knew that he was just repeating back what he was told, but it still made her angry.

Before she had a chance to voice her anger Rodney spoke. "He would still be useful in activating the weapons chair in an emergency, or if we had to _move Atlantis_ he could still do it, he doesn't _need his hands_ to be one hundred percent to do that and I'm sure he could _fly a jumper as well!" _Rodney's voice was high pitched by the time he had finished his rant_._

"Yes Doctor McKay I realise that. Maybe in time he could return to Atlantis and fulfil those roles, but for now Stargate command want him back on earth." Wooley told him and Teyla suspected that he was completely frustrated by now.

Teyla decided that it was time for her to speak up, "but this is his home and we are his family. Surely he has a much better chance of recovery if he stays here with us." She told him with a slightly raised voice.

"I understand that Teyla, but unfortunately the IOA and Stargate command don't see it that way. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do to change their minds."

Rodney was just about to start up again when the gate activated. They all rushed out of the office to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Woolsey asked starting at the gate.

"It's Chaya." Chuck replied with a surprised look on his face.

"Lower the sheild." Woolsey told him heading towards the gate room to greet her.

Teyla followed behind Woolsey, but the others stayed back to watch from the control room.

They reached to bottom of the stairs just as Chaya appeared from the wormhole, "Teyla it is good to see you again," she greeted bowing her head.

"I am Richard Woolsey, current leader of the expedition." Woolsey greeted extending his hand towards her.

"Greetings, is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"Yes come into my office?" Woolsey suggested, beginning to walk off.

A few minutes later Teyla was seated in Woolsey's office again with Woolsey and Chaya, "have you had a chance to speak to the others as yet? Teyla asked in her usual serene tone.

"I have and they have agreed to deal with the ascended Wraith and Wraith worshippers."

"What about healing John?" Teyla asked looking hopeful.

There was sadness in Chaya's voice as she spoke, "they feel that to heal John would be interfering in human affairs. To them his blood is not pure, so they do not feel that they should heal him. I however feel that this is our fault and would like to see John and help in whatever way I can. I won't be able to heal him one hundred percent, because if the others find out what I'm doing they will punish me, but I will do what I can."

There were tears in Teyla's eyes as she spoke, "Thankyou Chaya. We would appreciate whatever you can do.

**TBC…**

**What can Chaya do?**


	17. Chapter 17: Hope for the future

**Chapter 17: Hope for the future.**

John was dozing and somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, when he heard people enter his room. It had been a difficult day and he was trying to come to terms with what his life would be like from now on. Carson was one hundred percent sure that he would be able to perform most of the tasks he used to do with his hands, but even if he had surgery, Carson couldn't guarantee that he would ever gain full use of his hands again.

To make matters worse Carson had come in a few hours before and told him that he would probably be shipped back to earth for his rehab and physical therapy. Stargate command had said that after three months if he was able to, he could return and resume his position, but even he knew that wouldn't be possible, because it would take at least four months for his legs to heal and his hands may never be back to one hundred percent. He had cried himself to sleep for the second time that day when Carson had given him the bad news.

Now he was enjoying dozing and wallowing in his own self-pity, so the last thing he wanted to do was deal with people right now. He decided that if he ignored whoever it was maybe they would go away.

When a gentle serene voice spoke, he knew that it was Teyla and how could he ignore her, "John I have brought you a visitor, someone who may be able to help you."

Turning his head to face her, he saw someone that he had never expected to see again standing next to her, "Chaya," he whispered.

Walking up to John's bedside she bowed her head towards him, "hello John, it is good to see you again. I only wish it were under better circumstances."

John actually wondered why she was here, so he had to ask. "Why are you here?"

"I believe that what happened to you is the ancient's fault, so I would like to help. I  
can't stay long, because they would become suspicious if I stayed on Atlantis too long. It is their belief that I shouldn't interfere, but as I said this is our fault, so I'd like to help."

John nodded, not really sure what she was saying, "Okay."

"Teyla can you take the bandages of his hands please, I sense that I don't have much time, before the others figure out what is going on."

John felt Teyla's gentle touch as she un-bandaged his hands, the pain was dulled at the moment, because of the pain medication he was on.

"Are you ready John?" Chaya asked moving towards him.

John closed his eyes and waited. He felt Chaya holding both of his hands and then suddenly he felt a warm tingling feeling come over his hands. He knew that something was definitely going on when he felt his ring and pinky fingers begin to twitch. Then as quickly as the warm feeling had started it stopped. He opened his eyes to find Chaya staring into space with a panicked look on her face.

He was feeling a little confused by what had just happened, "Chaya, what's wrong?"

"The others know what I'm up to, so I must leave now. I'm sorry, but I've done all that I can do for now. If I stay any longer I will be punished and I won't be able to stay and protect the people of Proculus any longer."

John watched as she rushed out of the room. He was still unsure as to what she had done for him, but he suspected that she had healed the severed nerves in his hands.

Teyla leant down and kissed him on the lips. "I must follow her John and then I will come back."

He nodded, unable to say anything. He was totally shocked by the fact that she had just kissed him on the lips.

He watched as she left the room, enjoying the sight of her walking away. He loved watching her from any angle. He really hoped that when all of this was over he and Teyla could become a couple and with Torren they could become a family.

He lay there quietly enjoying the sensation that he was feeling in his pinky and ring fingers, he began to feel the pain levels notching up a bit. He would call Carson later when it became too intense, but for now he was enjoying the fact that he could feel something.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla left the infirmary and chased Chaya through the city to the gate room, she caught up to her just as Chaya reached the control room, "Chaya please stop I need to talk to you."

"There is nothing to say Teyla, I must get going or I will be in trouble and I have to continue to protect my people."

"I completely understand that Chaya, but I have to ask if there is anything else you can do for John. He still has a long recovery ahead of him if you can't heal him further."

I'm sorry Teyla, but I fear I have already done too much."

Teyla nodded and asked Amelia to dial the gate. She stood watching as the Chevrons lit up and the wormhole sprang to life.

It wasn't long before Chaya had descended the stairs and walked through the wormhole.

Once the wormhole had shut down she turned and headed out of the gate room, it was really time she was getting back to Torren, as it was almost time for dinner. Jennifer had been keeping an eye on him, but she knew that Jennifer was due in the infirmary, so she had to pick him up now. She would go back and sit with John for a while later and maybe she could take Torren to see his Da.

She knew that John's recovery would still be a long slow one, but at least now there was hope. She knew that she would be there for him no matter what, because she wanted to be with him and she wanted him to be Torren's father and ultimately she wanted them to become a family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When John awoke again he was alone, he had no idea how long he had been asleep. Looking at his hands he realised that someone had come in and re-bandaged his hands while he had been sleeping and they had obviously given him some pain meds as well, because the pain in his hands was muted. He hadn't really given much thought to what had been happening with his legs over the last few days, as his hands were his major concern, but now that there was hope that he would gain one hundred percent mobility in his hands again, he stopped to think about what was happening with his legs.

Carson had told him right from the beginning that his legs should heal properly with physical therapy and rest. The only problem was that it would take four to six months, but he could live with that. He was hoping that Carson could conduct some tests and scans on his hands soon, so that he could know the eventual outcome there as well.

He was just about to close his eyes and go back to sleep again when Carson entered the room with a tray of food, "Hello Lad how are you feeling?" Carson asked as he deposited his food on the tray table.

"I'm not feeling too bad at the moment. How long before you can run some tests and you can tell me what's happening with my hands Doc?"

"We conducted some tests and scans while you were sleeping and I'm happy to report that the ulnar nerve has been repaired in both hands, so I believe that with rest and physical therapy you should regain one hundred percent mobility in your hands. Marie will help you eat your dinner in a minute and then afterwards I need to have a conversation with you."

John nodded as Carson left the room. Carson wanting to have a conversation with him, it all sounded mysterious and he was worried that it was only going to be bad news.

A few minutes later Marie came in and he had to suffer through her feeding him. Although he knew that is was her job and he would be feeding himself eventually, it was still embarrassing for him.

"Don't worry Colonel Sheppard, it won't be long and you'll be doing this yourself."

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I know Marie, but it won't be soon enough for me. No offence, but I hate to be dependent on anyone for anything."

"Really I would never have guessed," she joked.

A smile lit up his face, it had been a while since anyone had joked with him and it felt good, "thank you for everything Marie. If I haven't told you before, you are really an excellent nurse and I appreciate the care that you give me when I am in the infirmary."

She smiled and gave him another mouthful of food, "You're welcome Colonel."

Twenty minutes later when he had finished his dinner and his dessert Carson entered the room. _Time for our little chat_, he thought.

Carson sat beside his bed and began, "Lad Stargate command contacted us earlier today and we had no choice but to reveal your condition to them and they feel that it would be best for you to head back to earth to complete your physical therapy and rehab."

John looked at him with pleading eyes, "now that Chaya has healed the severed nerves can't I stay here?"

"I'm sorry son, but we contacted them again after we knew that the severed nerves had been healed and they still feel it's for the best."

John didn't know what to say a few hours ago he was celebrating and he had hope that he would be able to stay here, but now that hope was shattered. If he left Atlantis for any length of time, he may never be able to come back again.

Carson interrupted his thoughts, before he could talk himself into a hole, "it won't be forever. Once you are well again you will be able to return."

"I know Carson, but I just can't stand to be away from my friends, family and home for very long. I just wish that the ancients weren't so idiotic. It's their fault that this has happened and they wouldn't even let Chaya help me. I really hope she didn't get into too much trouble for what she did do." He replied with indignation.

"I know lad, but I assure you that you will be one hundred percent healthy in four to six months and when you are General O'Neill has promised you your command back."

"When do I leave?"

"In a couple of days."

"Can I get out of here for a while then?"

"Teyla's coming in a while, so when she does she can take you to the balcony for a while. I'll get you settled in a wheelchair, so when she arrives you can head out straight away."

Twenty minutes when Teyla and Torren came into the infirmary John was settled in a wheelchair and ready to go.

"Da!" Torren squealed, as Teyla placed him in John's lap.

"I missed you too buddy," John told him hugging him and kissing him on his cheek.

Teyla grabbed hold of the handles for the wheelchair and pushed him out of the room and towards the balcony. When they arrived, she parked him next to the railing, so that he could sit and look at the ocean.

"What are you thinking John?" Teyla asked him, as she came and knelt beside him.

"I'm thinking that I want to talk to Stargate command and try and fight this. I don't want to leave you or Torren for any period of time, because I love you and I want us to be a family."

"If you do decide to talk to General O'Neill, I would like to be with you. I believe if we spoke to him together we could present a united front."

"There is one other thing I need to ask you Teyla."

"What is that John?"

"If I have to go, will you wait for me, because I love you Teyla and when I get back I want us to move in together as a family?"

"Of course I'll wait for you John, because I love you too."

"Thank you Teyla, I really hope I don't have to go, because this is my home."

He stared out at the ocean watching the sunset. The sun was just sinking below the horizon and the sky was the most amazing shade of crimson. The last rays of sunlight were glinting of the ocean and there was a gentle breeze in the air.

Up above the stars were beginning to shine, they were just as beautiful, as they were on that first night on this planet. The constellations that had been strange to him on that first night had now become familiar to him and he thought that they were even more beautiful than the constellations you could see on earth.

It had been a long day which had begun with no hope, but now thanks to Chaya he had hope for the future.

Looking down at Torren asleep in his lap and then up at Teyla who was kneeling beside him, he knew that with the two of them by his side, he could face the future whatever that may be.

**Fin…**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story until the end. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and left comments, I really appreciate it.**

**I'm thinking that I will write a sequel to this one. Please let me know what you think?**


End file.
